


[Don't Fall in Love with a Dreamer]别爱上做梦人

by Antarctic



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic/pseuds/Antarctic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亚瑟加入了*千尺聚会*俱乐部，科布加入了伤心俱乐部，伊姆斯加入了整洁盗梦师俱乐部，尤瑟夫只想要把他们打一顿。或者，伊姆斯偷走了科布的前哨。</p><p> </p><p>译注：千尺聚会，有高空做爱的含义。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Don't Fall in Love with a Dreamer]别爱上做梦人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Fall in Love with a Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135303) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



> Lots of thanks to eleveninches who wrote this extremely beautiful, gorgeous fic and allowed me to translate it into Chinese:DDD
> 
>  
> 
> 授权翻译，二人属于原作，属于彼此，属于eleveninches，所有的错误属于我，欢迎为原作者留下收藏！

为了在盗梦工作中存活，盗梦者需要拥有非常强大的自卫本能。或者，拥有伊姆斯认为的那种极致的幸运、那种多米尼克科布在蒙巴萨酒吧二楼的窗户那里摔下去都没事的，那种特别的、极致的幸运。事实上，伊姆斯差不多持续了三十五年（真正的三十五年）都是在危急时刻靠装疯卖傻来幸存。他知道什么时候该前进、什么时候该后退，也知道什么事情他难以驾驭，也知道什么时候与成功只有一步之遥。

 

但这没有解释为什么他再一次发现自己与那个可怕的二人组——科布和亚瑟，以及他们那个只有一品托那么小一点的造梦师、阿丽瑞—名字太难拼—德妮，还有尤瑟夫——一个供应南半球大多数造梦人药物的药剂师——一起，在巴黎的一个公司密谋植入意念。植入意念这件事压根不可能做到。伊姆斯明白，亚瑟明白，小朋友跟动物都明白。唯一不明白的就只有科布（跟他的雇主、一个日本绅士，他身上的一套西装比伊姆斯整个下半辈子的酬劳还要多得多）。

 

他的想法在另一方面解释了他与亚瑟的互动。伊姆斯与亚瑟相遇是在三年前的仰光，在做任务时他们被锁在一辆轿车的后备箱中长达26个小时，直到最后科布把他们救了出来。从那时起他开始觉得亚瑟特别讨厌。亚瑟帅气能干的过分，幽默感贫乏的可以，精瘦的胯部跟伊姆斯双手的环抱契合的堪称完美，以及还有一个秘密弱点，就是对佩斯利图案的痴迷，但是这点从他收集的领带中也能明显看出来。但当涉及到物质财产（也就是说、别人的钱）的时候伊姆斯就是个单纯的赌徒。

 

伊姆斯本以为亚瑟对他有相似的感觉。他非常了解自己；他是偷窃天才，还是个更优秀的伪变术士，而且只要再剃个胡子跟稍微剪剪头发，他还能变得更帅（这就是为什么他很少这么做的原因。他不想让全世界的男人女人在看他的第一眼就帅晕过去）,他就是那么的适合，他就是，坦率的说，逗乐无比，而且他还那么迷人，曾经只靠着能说会道就免去了在约克郡的牢狱之灾。他能断定亚瑟被他所有这些优势影响了，因为这件事——

 

“亲爱的，”伊姆斯随口说，检查他正在做最后修饰的护照，“把美工刀递给我？”

 

亚瑟递给了他，接着呆在原地。“你刚刚叫我——什么——？”

 

伊姆斯回想刚刚。他刚刚好像确实说了，他似乎只是自然而然地说话。“抱歉，”回应中没有丝毫诚意，“难道你更喜欢'宝贝儿'?还是'性感美人儿'？又或者*'我亲爱的'？  
*注*'Mon chere'我亲爱的，意大利语。

 

我更喜欢'亚瑟'，亚瑟怒道。“听起来就像我的名字。”

 

十分钟后，伊姆斯问，“把订书机递给我好吗，甜心？”

 

亚瑟一声不吭递了过去，他们的手指轻轻碰到了一起。伊姆斯等着亚瑟说些或做些什么，但是几分钟过去了，亚瑟看起来好像没注意到。最后，他看到亚瑟抓住自己的脑袋，嘴型是个“oh”。让他又惊又喜的是，亚瑟唯一的回应就是盯着他的眼睛，耸耸肩，然后继续盯着电脑。伊姆斯凝视着他，心中有种奇妙的感觉。

 

“刚才我他妈到底看到了什么！”科布打破了暧昧的气氛。

 

一周后，科布叫了亚瑟“小家伙”，结果亚瑟说“再敢这么叫我敲断你的腿。”

 

当科布做出了一幅受伤的沙皮狗的表情的时候，伊姆斯喊道，“亲爱的，我需要你的帮忙才能读懂这个地图，我恐怕我的西里尔语不像你的这么好。”然后亚瑟立刻加入了他。

 

伊姆斯感到了胜利（即使这是以牺牲科布为代价的）。但这仍然是完全的——胜利。

 

以及这件事：

——计划全毁了。科布和他的造梦师纳什争论着到底是谁的错，另一边伊姆斯和亚瑟正在跟皇家宪兵部队交火。三分钟后，伊姆斯就会按下炸弹按钮的开关，那是可以轰炸掉整个可爱的C4街区的按钮，他已经为这次的特别行动在安全屋提前准备好了。

 

亚瑟的下一枪击中了其中一个警察的肩膀，接着他降低身形，剩下的伙伴散开到建筑另一边的木箱后作为掩护。

 

“前进！”伊姆斯对他那些安全躲在木箱后的队友大叫，点头示意那扇现在暂时安全的门。警察不会把这扇门开太长时间，而且他们要离安全屋尽可能的远、在被击中之前（或者更糟，被逮捕；伊姆斯的逮捕令已经比地球的周长还要长了），或者在伊姆斯下降时不小心扣动扳机、把他们全部送上天堂之前远离。这轮事件中恼火如伊姆斯也没有任何不小心杀掉亚瑟或科布的想法，也没有干掉纳什的想法，可能。他不会因为纳什而夜不能寐。

 

伊姆斯的话刚出口，纳什便破门而入冲了进来。科布则是在逃离前打了好几发子弹，命中了好几人。

 

可亚瑟似乎没有离开的意思，伊姆斯大叫，“快走！”

 

“你先。”亚瑟咕哝着，射穿了另一个警察的眉间。

 

“不行，我还带着开关！”伊姆斯解释。他向一大批警察藏身的地方开火，嘣的一声后，那里传来了因为疼痛而大叫的声音，这让伊姆斯有点欣慰。“你要是想要为了大局牺牲自己的话我就不会在外面等你了！”

 

“我们要一起离开。”亚瑟坚持。

 

伊姆斯坚定地点点头。“我数到三。”

 

一数到“三”，他们同时向那些警察藏身位置疯狂开火，确定那些警察都已经耷拉了脑袋而且眼睛都垂向地板。在他们接近门的时候，伊姆斯的余光捕捉到了一个剪影，就在那一瞬间，他立刻跪下用面前的木箱支撑住了手臂，一枪打了过去。那个要从背后射击亚瑟的男人因为前胸被伊姆斯击中而倒下，伊姆斯回头瞥一眼以确定亚瑟已经安全离开。

 

“跟着他们！”其中一个条子怒吼。

 

“白费心思。”伊姆斯低声自言自语。接着他按下了开关，回到了现实。

 

到了外面，在安全屋被毁、把他摔到到地上之前，伊姆斯只剩下躲到一大堆水泥管后头的一点点时间。空气厚重浑浊，烟尘四起，灰尘和土充满了他的肺，几乎让他窒息。他的耳朵由于距离爆炸过近而轰鸣作响。隐约中，他听到有人喊自己的名字的，转头看到亚瑟和科布跑向他。他痛苦地扭曲着脸，头晕眼花。

 

“伊姆斯！”亚瑟大喊。

 

他们拉着他的腿。伊姆斯小心地摸了下自己的脑后，那里有种怪怪的潮湿感；他收回来的手指变成了红色。“我觉得我弄伤了我的头，”他惊讶地说，根本不记得自己曾经这么粗暴地撞过地面。

 

“你这蠢蛋！”亚瑟怒道。“我们本来说好一起离开的！”

 

“嘿，”科布插嘴，同时看向四周，“有谁看到纳什了？”

 

“伊姆斯，你这蠢货，呆着别动，你的头上有伤。”亚瑟凶他，接着把他那条的漂亮的巧克力棕色的口袋方巾拉了出来，然后怒气冲冲地把它铺到伊姆斯的脑后。事实上伊姆斯状况并没有太严重，但是他确实被亚瑟那种愿意为他弄脏自己的衣服的行为感到震惊，以至于不能动弹。之后亚瑟回头对科布说，“我才懒得鸟纳什跑到哪了。”

 

以及这件事：

 

“说实话，”当伊姆斯抓住亚瑟又长又有点小肌肉的手臂并将它们围在自己腰间的时候，亚瑟说道，“我讨厌你。”

 

“我跟你保证这种感觉是相互的。”伊姆斯回答。

 

亚瑟从窗台往下看的时候整个脸色煞白，他缩回了一条胳膊以便于他按下腰带上传呼机的按钮。整件事情有一点儿八十年代动作片的氛围；伊姆斯试着回忆到底是谁出的馊主意让他们分开，又是谁给了他们传呼机。哦毫无疑问，是科布。

 

“科布，你确定我们没有——？”

 

传呼机发出静电干扰的嘶呼声。“亚瑟，”传出科布紧张担忧的声音，“这栋楼随时可能倒塌，你们没时间再磨蹭了。你大概有100磅重，伊姆斯没法扔动你，你要现在就跳下来！”

 

“我不止100磅，你个蠢货！”亚瑟怒道，手紧紧圈住伊姆斯，把他肺里的空气都挤了出去。

 

伊姆斯身体里面潜藏的小恶魔让他特别喜欢看亚瑟露怯的时候——那就是坠落。准确来说，亚瑟害怕从还剩几秒就会爆炸的高楼屋顶跳下。通常情况下伊姆斯都会十分享受跟亚瑟从头到脚相贴，即使后者的背很僵硬但阴茎却正好相反。这不仅是他第一次看到亚瑟露怯（除了在他们第二份工作时，亚瑟被投射用斧头猛砍，他醒来后就对着科布尖叫，因为对任何人来说这都见鬼的恐怖），这也是他与这个队伍的第一次即兴发挥。原计划是亚瑟跟伊姆斯两个一起快速下降到保险库中；但是目标的投射以某种手段进行暗箱操作，使整栋楼开始爆炸；只有伊姆斯还剩点时间在投射实行小型爆破计划之前自卫。科布已经在地上了，在枪斗中找时间告诉他们如何移动。

 

就本人而言，伊姆斯喜欢即兴发挥，这能让事情发展地更有趣。

 

“投射在楼梯那里了！”科布大叫，“你们现在就要下来！”

 

伊姆斯把亚瑟的枪收在背后的小衣服里。“你准备好了吗？”他绅士地问，试着把亚瑟手中的传呼机扔掉，但是亚瑟不妥协。

 

“伊姆斯先生，我讨厌你，”亚瑟重复。他双眼紧闭，伊姆斯带着他一直往后退，直到他们只要往后一靠就能坠落的程度。“我讨厌你跟你没品的衣服、跟你那愚蠢的、帅气的脸。”

 

亚瑟扔掉了传呼机这样他另一只手臂就能紧紧抱住伊姆斯，但是听到这话的科布都快惊呆了，“你讨厌他的——他的什么！？”

 

伊姆斯轻笑，“抱紧点。”他在亚瑟耳边低语，接着他们背对着天空坠落。

 

所以在经历了这么多事情之后，对伊姆斯来说还是挺容易跟亚瑟拉近距离。亚瑟是个危险的男人，在很多方面。在那些致命的、性感的方面。但是伊姆斯满意他们的关系——现况的推拉效应——直到他们一起为费舍事件工作。因为在那种情况下，当亚瑟惊奇地看着他说，“伊姆斯先生，这简直叹为观止”的时候，有些东西悄然改变了。

 

*

 

然而“有些东西”到底是什么东西，伊姆斯说不上来，他甚至一开始都没有注意到。那段时间他一直忙于伪装成布朗先生这件事，伊姆斯不得不确定他走路姿势是否正确，不得不确定他戴眼镜的方式是否合理。布朗先生来自于古老的贵族家庭，他的一举一动都非常严谨，更是被常年训练过如何在公共场合表现自如。每一个表情、每一个手势都计划好的。有时候伊姆斯在工作间里面发现亚瑟正在注视着他，脑袋侧向一边，仿佛在沉思什么。有那么一两次，亚瑟抛弃了自己的桌子而选择靠在伊姆斯的镜子前，就好像伊姆斯所做的一切是为他变了一场戏法。令人惊讶的是，他除了“干得好，伊姆斯先生”之外什么都不说。没有挖苦，也没有说伊姆斯的整个计划最终会失败这类话。

 

所以这难道不像亚瑟在做着什么特别奇怪的事吗。但伊姆斯有了一种特别的感觉。

 

一天早上，亚瑟走进了伊姆斯的工作间，在伊姆斯的桌子上放了一杯咖啡，然后对着他微笑。

 

这个微笑远超可爱，他的脸颊上有小酒窝，眼睛闪亮如星，但是这一切反而让人觉得反常，因为亚瑟更容易对巨大的枪械跟最新款的男装微笑，这两者中也没有一个对伊姆斯来说是个好兆头。直到这次之前，伊姆斯只设法让亚瑟对他笑过一次，那次还是他不得已舍弃很大一部分自尊才做到的。那需要大量的酒精（大量），一个假胡须，然后一本破破烂烂的*《查特莱夫人的情人》的拷贝本。伊姆斯简直不忍回想。  
注*《查特莱夫人的情人》Lady Chatterley's Lover，一本对于两性关系有着很好认知的教科书。

 

“我给你拿来了咖啡。”亚瑟笑着说。

 

伊姆斯瞄了一眼咖啡。“为什么给我？”他很怀疑。

 

亚瑟的笑容一点点消失，但是他看起来仍在努力维持。“我不能把咖啡拿给你？”

 

“看情况，”伊姆斯回答，用手指戳戳杯子。“这咖啡被下毒了吗？”

 

这下亚瑟的嘴抿成一条线，就是他平常的那样。他一把端走杯子猛喝几口，“要是它有毒我还能喝吗？！”亚瑟放下杯子。

 

“万一你已经吃了解毒药呢。”伊姆斯猜测。

 

亚瑟气得猛地一挥手，“喝掉那该死的咖啡，伊姆斯！”

 

“亚瑟，别再烦伊姆斯了，过来帮帮阿丽瑞德妮搞定这些迷宫。”科布在他的工作场所喊道，都没有从他那堆写满潦草东西的纸中抬一下眼

 

现在轮到伊姆斯微笑了。“就是这样，亲爱的，别骚扰我了。我还有特别重要的活儿要干，你懂的。”

 

亚瑟气呼呼地走开了，小声嘟囔了一句，听起来似乎是在说“我这是何必呢。”

 

“我想，”伊姆斯对科布说，眼睛却盯着亚瑟，看着他大力敲下联梦机的按钮，“我们的亚瑟在这个工作结束后可能需要一个假期了。你觉得呢？”

 

科布瞥了他一眼，皱着脸问，“啊？”

 

“没什么。”伊姆斯回答，看着亚瑟的眼睛颤抖着合上。

 

*

 

一分钟后，伊姆斯坐在河岸边上，费舍则同意贯彻他父亲的遗愿。再接下来，他则是坐在平稳飞过美国海的飞机上。他看来是最后醒过来的人之一，亚瑟已经苏醒，正熟练地把联梦机上的静脉注射管摘下，然后把他们刚刚做的一切事情的痕迹抹消。幸运的是费舍还没有醒，他在睡梦中嘟囔着，懒洋洋地靠着头，就像一个大孩子。

 

“科布跟斋藤呢？”伊姆斯低声问，亚瑟正跪在地上把静脉注射管重新缠绕起来，听到伊姆斯发问，他摇摇头，双唇紧闭。当他重新站起来的时候，伸手放在伊姆斯的肩膀上，那手又沉重又温暖。

 

“他们会没事的。”阿丽瑞德妮说道。她的声音听起来很疲惫。“科布会把他们都带出来。”

 

就个人而言，伊姆斯觉得她太过信任科布了——因为要是他自己之前什么都不了解，那么这份工作就已经明确地警告了一件事，那就是科布是个彻头彻尾的疯子，这会威胁到他自己生活的安全，也会威胁到整个团队的生命安全，特别是这个团队里还有你的第一助手跟一个新人研究生。然后一会儿之后，正如阿丽瑞德妮所说，科布和斋藤苏醒过来了。在科布醒来然后适应周围环境的时候，伊姆斯瞥到了亚瑟那闪亮的、轻松的笑容。

 

现在除了等待什么也做不了，这是伊姆斯最讨厌的事情。在飞机着陆在洛杉矶前至少还有半小时。伊姆斯凝视着窗外的云，试着决定好接下来该何去何从。当然了，他的半永久居留证件是在蒙巴萨，但是泰国在这段时间是全年最棒的季节，另一方面，他也很久没有去印度看看了。他想知道亚瑟是否会跟着科布回家，或者他会登上另一班飞机。分别是甜蜜的悲伤，诸如此类的。

 

当他终于敢把视线穿过走道的时候，他发现亚瑟的夹克留在座位上，但是他不知道亚瑟去哪儿了。他猜他应该在洗手间里，但是当亚瑟十分钟之后还没有出现的时候，一阵担忧让伊姆斯站起来躲到帘子后面。下一张帘子的另一边是头等舱和商务座的洗手间；大多数人都正在醒来，到目前为止洗手间门前还没有人排队。

 

门上写着“有人”，但是门是开的，接着里面突然伸出来一只手，一把扯住伊姆斯把他拽了进去，伊姆斯立刻反身掐住对方的脖子，这时那个人说道“冷静点，是我。”

 

“这他妈什么操蛋情况？”伊姆斯问，肾上腺素顺着他的静脉一路飞驰，让他心脏狂跳手心汗湿，他放开掐住亚瑟脖子让他窒息的手。十秒钟后——“你疯了吗？你怎么知道路过的人一定是我呢？万一是哪个倒霉生意人呢？万一是费舍呢！？”

 

亚瑟失去了一切得体的礼仪，他看起来很尴尬。接着他抬起下巴，“我要跟你谈谈。”

 

“你不在飞机上谈就不行吗？”伊姆斯发出了嘘声。

 

他们俩挤在着小小的隔间里。特别的近，伊姆斯能闻到亚瑟身上古龙香水的味道（有点像树木的味道但是很淡）跟他香波的味道（头跟肩膀——伊姆斯能确定因为他也用同一种，这让他有点吃惊，他没想到亚瑟是那种会从*博姿买护发用品的类型），刺眼的灯光照亮了他眼角的细纹。不幸的是，这也让伊姆斯注意到他那可爱的颧骨、尖尖的下巴、以及平时故意装作没看到的亚瑟头发里藏着的红褐色。亚瑟的嘴唇微微分开，伊姆斯只看了一眼阴茎就硬了。  
*注：博姿Boots——超过150年历史的英国美容及护肤品牌

 

他们已经在飞机上呆了半天了，但是亚瑟却仍然精神饱满。事实上已经有些东西、一些关于亚瑟本身的东西改变了；伊姆斯从来没有看过这样的他。亚瑟看起来非常的——快乐，或者、至少是很满足的。

 

“我们还在做梦吗？”伊姆斯问，在洗手间空间允许的情况下尽可能的往后靠。

 

亚瑟对他皱眉。“不，我们都醒着，这很明显。”

 

“你确定吗，小可爱？”伊姆斯问，“你看起来有点…不对劲。”

 

他希望亚瑟能把他那个可爱的小红骰子拿出来、告诉他他们已经从三层梦境中安全完好的回来了，但是亚瑟只是抬起眉看着他、并且开始带着一种捕食者的表情向他靠过来，这对于分辨是否已经从梦境中出来根本毫无用处。伊姆斯一把抓住他的肩膀，“亲爱的你干嘛呢！”

 

“听着，”亚瑟说，盯着伊姆斯下巴附近的地方，“很明显我要开始吮吸这里了，所以你应该要先放开我。”

 

“说真的、我搞不懂你现在在讲什么！”伊姆斯说。

 

随着一声没得到满足的声音，亚瑟一把扯过伊姆斯的领带，然后吻住了他。亚瑟的嘴唇紧紧压住他的嘴唇，既娴熟又火辣，伊姆斯一开始非常吃惊，仅仅只能僵在原地，手臂放到亚瑟的腰侧。在伊姆斯闭上眼睛舔进亚瑟嘴里的时候，后者的手臂缠上了他的脖子，接着亚瑟轻轻呻吟起来，但这时伊姆斯的脑中闪电般冲进来别的念头。

 

“等等，”伊姆斯说，抓住亚瑟的手腕把他们从自己的身体上拉开，“停，停。”

 

亚瑟对他眨眨眼，看起来有点生气。“怎么了？”

 

“我不想——”

 

这么做。伊姆斯试着这么说，尽管他其实特别想要。但在这个时候他还是想要背道而驰。因为亚瑟——他效率极高、又聪明、又容易生气、又是这么荒谬的光彩夺目，伊姆斯不得不提醒自己与亚瑟相恋意味着让他心碎并被那些价值150英镑的D&G的皮鞋践踏。他会因为痛苦而死掉（当然，那是他自找的）。又或者亚瑟不会伤害他的心，他们的余生都在抢劫全球的有钱人并把钱归为己有、疯狂地相爱以及沉湎于巨大的性欲中度过，说实话伊姆斯搞不准哪种更让他害怕。  
*注：D&G——Dolce and Gabbana，意大利奢侈品品牌。

 

他很明白事情的发展，他知道应该对这段关系有着怎样的期待，这让他受益。

 

可接下来亚瑟的脸变得苍白得可怕，好像他被伤到了。这让伊姆斯也觉得自己的肚子被揍了一拳那样疼。他发现自己说出了一句“我不觉得你对这种事有兴趣”作为替代来安抚亚瑟，当然，这也是明显的谎言。

 

亚瑟的脸色舒缓了下来。“也许我心怀秘密，那就是我对你动了心。”他说道，晃着手腕挣脱了伊姆斯的桎梏，用手顶住小小的洗手台。

 

伊姆斯难以置信地看着他。

 

“或者，”亚瑟纠正道，“没准我一直都觉得你特别吸引我，你的那种邋遢的、不整洁的、极其充满男人味的方式。”

 

“首先，亚瑟，也许会让你很吃惊，但我确实，实际上，洗过澡。甚至是那种特别规律的，两天一次的那种，谢谢。”

 

因此，亚瑟再次移动，让他们的身体从头到脚贴着，再把伊姆斯的背压在洗手间的墙上。在没有任何触碰的情况下伊姆斯也能感觉到亚瑟现在有多硬。伊姆斯双手紧握成拳，以防止自己控制不住把亚瑟的裤子猛扯下来。他能感觉到亚瑟腹部和大腿紧致硬朗的线条，因为他们的那些地方正紧紧相贴。他现在只想摸遍亚瑟的全身、然后把他翻个个儿，把他的双手抵在墙上，然后插进他的身体。

 

“又或者，”亚瑟继续说，声线压低，伊姆斯知道他马上就要说出真正的大实话了，“因为你比科布还要聪明。”

 

伊姆斯呼吸厚重了起来。他的手覆上亚瑟的髋骨，那么近，他能感觉到从亚瑟的脊柱那里传来一阵颤抖。

 

“这就是你的反应？我比科布更棒这件事让你兴奋起来了吗？”

 

亚瑟轻笑。“我不知道。”他说，慢慢摇着自己的跨，这让伊姆斯双眼一阵发白。“你来告诉我？”

 

伊姆斯脑子里面的抗议被擦得一干二净。他唯一能想到的词只有“好的”跟“来吧”。他们又吻在一起，双手笨拙地扯着对方的衣服。伊姆斯不知道他该先脱哪一件，亚瑟的牛津皮鞋或者他的长裤，又或者放弃脱衣服只是把他的头发弄乱让他生气。他在他们互相认识的三年里只看过两次没有抹发胶的亚瑟的头发——一次是在缅甸，他们最终从行李箱中逃出，另一次是在里约热内卢，那次亚瑟假扮成一个背包客接近一个目标——每一次都让伊姆斯感到一种荒唐的艰难感，让他简直怀疑自己精神是否正常。

 

亚瑟下定主意对付伊姆斯的皮带，他的手指刷过伊姆斯裤下阴茎的轮廓，令人发狂，但是伊姆斯是个扒窃行家所以更快一步，他先解开了亚瑟的皮带，拉扯下长裤，摸到了他柔软的皮肤，他的一只手滑到亚瑟的背后，挤压揉捏着他绝佳丰满的屁股；可让他震惊的是，他发现亚瑟的贵的吓人的长裤底下竟然什么都没穿。太出人意料了、太过淫荡了、这让伊姆斯觉得一下子透不过气来，就好像该死的小隔间的空气都被吸走了一样，他要亚瑟，现在就要。亚瑟发出了令人愉悦的低低的声音，他解开伊姆斯腰带的手指失去了他惯常的镇定。

 

“亚瑟，你这淘气的放荡小美人儿，”伊姆斯嘟囔，大拇指在亚瑟的髋骨上绕着圈儿。“看看你自己。”

 

伊姆斯的裤子一被脱下，亚瑟就把一只手伸到伊姆斯脸旁，“舔他。”他命令，但是他实际上早已经控制不住自己潮红的双颊跟起伏的胸膛。

 

伊姆斯抓紧亚瑟的手腕，长长地舔过他的手掌，湿滑的舌头在亚瑟的手指间蹭过，直到他说“行了、够了、我不能、我要——”

 

亚瑟一只手攥住伊姆斯的衬衫，另一只被伊姆斯舔湿的手包住了两人的阴茎，开始抚摸起来。舌头在伊姆斯口中快速的伸缩，合着手上的节奏。伊姆斯小声哼着接着拉开他，咬着亚瑟的嘴唇，吸着他耳下一小块热到发烫的皮肤。

 

“操死你。”他的声音闷在亚瑟的头发里，阴茎上的撸动变得更肆意、更疯狂，“真不敢相信我们竟然在这里做了，他们都在外面，科布也在外面。我都不知道你是个这么下流的男孩——”

 

亚瑟的前额抵住伊姆斯的肩膀。伊姆斯知道他俩都支撑不了多久了，他想要他已经想了三年。伊姆斯的手滑到亚瑟的衬衣下，沿着他湿漉漉的后背游走到了他的腰侧，他想触摸他的肌肤。

 

够快了——太快了——他的阴囊发胀，他的心脏的响声在耳边狂轰乱炸，他就要——就要——

 

随着一声低低的、压抑的叹息，他释放在亚瑟的手中。亚瑟大口喘息着，但是还没登上顶点，伊姆斯用拇指跟食指捏住他的下巴，把他的头抬起来，这样就能看着他，亚瑟张着嘴，他的眼睛又大又黑，他是伊姆斯看过的最闪耀的人。“伊姆斯、”他喊，然后释放在自己手上。

 

这之后，伊姆斯把下巴搭在亚瑟的肩膀上。亚瑟的呼吸很乱，就好像他刚刚在飞机的厕所里被强奸了。

 

“我想我的裤子应该全毁了。”伊姆斯嘟囔。

 

“该死，”亚瑟说，“那也是你唯一像样的衣服了。”

 

*

 

当然，离开洗手间这件事实在是有点棘手。“系紧安全带”的信号灯闪了有一段时间了，这就意味着全飞机的人都醒了并且准备着陆。

 

在伊姆斯的坚持下，亚瑟先离开。虽然他的衣服看起来一点问题都没有，但是伊姆斯担心科布只需一眼就能意识到他们刚刚做了什么，接着自己可能会被揍死。他曾经、这是当然的、在飞机上躲过暗杀者的追杀（在*贝尔法斯特，1999年；还有一次是在*盐湖城，2005年），但是他们中没有一个比科布更疯狂。亚瑟可能不会让他就这么被揍 ，但是也不能打包票；当伊姆斯向科布解释他俩这是因为当务之急才轮流离开洗手间的时候他看起来快要气炸了，所以他应该会开心让伊姆斯在停机坪上流血而亡。  
*注：贝尔法斯特Belfast——英国北爱尔兰首府；盐湖城Salt Lake City——美国犹他州首府和最大城市

 

伊姆斯一离开厕所，就看到外面等着的一大排人不快地看着他。当然了，他俩的声响可没有想象中的那么轻，伊姆斯回他们以下流的微笑。

 

一个空中乘务员拍了拍他的肩膀，“先生，我们要着陆了，请回到自己的座位。”

 

感谢上帝，当他回到头等舱的时候，阿丽瑞德妮正盯着科布，而科布正盯着斋藤，斋藤正在跟某人打电话。但是尤瑟夫看到了伊姆斯，给他比了一个你酷毙了的大拇指，这让伊姆斯就好像碰到什么可怕的事情一样下腹一紧。

 

*

 

接下来发生的事情都是标准程序。他们的团队不知不觉穿过其他乘客，试着装作不认识其他人并走到行李寄放处，除了科布，他给了每个人一个信号，表示他已经没问题了，可以不在监狱了结他的下半辈子并留给他的孩子一大堆早已经存在的问题。接着，伊姆斯试着避免碰到一脸沉思表情的费舍，同时他也在躲着亚瑟，因为伊姆斯就是个给别人在公共厕所来一发手活儿之后还不给别人打电话的混蛋。

 

他在码头的计程车停靠点等着，考虑着该去洛杉矶的哪里，这时他感觉有人跟在他的后面。是亚瑟，他拉着他的行李箱跟在伊姆斯身后，夹克搭在手臂上。伊姆斯不知道他是不是应该假装互相不认识，但是亚瑟对他说“你的钱明天会打到账上，伊姆斯先生。”他觉得这表示亚瑟认为这次的植入意念算是成功了。

 

“科布跟迈尔斯走了。”亚瑟加了一句。

 

“我不知道你说的是谁，但是怎样都好。”伊姆斯回答。

 

“科布一休息，我似乎就能有更多空闲的时间了。”亚瑟意有所指。

 

就是现在，就是这个时候，现在离开的最佳时刻。伊姆斯应该现在立刻离开洛杉矶，他应该跟亚瑟吻别，潇洒转身，然后买下一班去肯尼亚或者任何一个他还没有被通缉的城市的机票——不幸的是，这个数字在急速减小。

 

但是亚瑟看向他，抬了抬眉毛，然后他也看向亚瑟，想再要了他一次。

 

“去宾馆？”他问。

 

“我已经在洛杉矶酒店订了一间房。”亚瑟回答，伸手拦了一辆计程车，事情就是这样。

 

洛杉矶酒店开在离机场很近的一个地方，但是一场交通事故让本来15分钟的车程延长到1个小时。但是这也没耽误事儿，因为伊姆斯跟亚瑟在后座如胶似漆，让司机觉得收到了冒犯。伊姆斯为这事给了他特别多的小费。

 

理所当然，酒店非常不错，但是伊姆斯很难相信亚瑟竟然愿意住在这种带有*震动床的地方。酒店在加利福尼亚大学洛杉矶分校的对面，里面有各种时尚的潮流的干净整洁的东西——总之是一切能跟亚瑟联系在一起的东西。当然，他现在能跟亚瑟以一种新的方式联系在一起了，但是他现在还没搞懂他怎么就来到了这个酒店，坐电梯到了亚瑟几天前订好的房间，就像个彻底的傻瓜。  
*注：Magic Finger——外国汽车旅馆里常见的一种设施，是一种有特殊功能的床，放进钱就会震动。

 

然而亚瑟看起来非常从容，他没有表现出好像周围都是怪东西一样，也没有像伊姆斯那样一个劲的自言自语。他只是开了门锁，然后把箱子推了进去，觉得伊姆斯会跟着他，而伊姆斯也确实这么做了。

 

就像这个酒店的其他部分一样，房间很棒。又大又宽敞，粉刷得很漂亮，房间里有一张桌子一个长沙发还有一个扶手椅，床看起来也很奢华，这么个地方让人特别想跟谁一起呆上好几天都不走。

 

“有个坏消息。”伊姆斯说。

 

亚瑟看起来没什么反应。“坏消息。”

 

“如果当时我走了，你会怎么办？”伊姆斯突然很好奇地问。

 

“嗯，通常我去那些小酒吧喝酒，看一些糟糕透顶的电影，”亚瑟回答，把他的夹克仔细挂在沙发背上，“但是现在我觉得我会去那些酒吧把第一个请我喝酒的人带回来。”

 

伊姆斯咬紧牙关。“你的幽默感还要再练练，亲爱的。”

 

“谁说我在开玩笑了？”亚瑟轻笑。

 

伊姆斯双眼发黑，他回想起亚瑟高潮时那种失神的样子。接着他猛地把亚瑟推到墙上，一把扯开亚瑟的领口直到能看到他的脖颈。

 

“所以你不走了？”亚瑟问，抓住伊姆斯的肩膀。“我只是确定一下。”

 

“就是这样。”伊姆斯不情愿的承认。

 

伊姆斯在亚瑟白皙的颈前吸出一个吻痕，亚瑟脱掉了伊姆斯的夹克，然后开始解开他的领带。伊姆斯踢掉了他的鞋子，听到他们弹到了地毯上。

 

“你看起来很擅长这个。”亚瑟激动地上气不接下气地说，熟练地发情般的磨蹭伊姆斯的大腿。

 

伊姆斯解开亚瑟的领带把它们扔到门上，然后吻上亚瑟脖子的另一边，留下对称的吻痕。不用去看一眼，他解开了自己的袖口链扣，亚瑟也解开了他牛津皮鞋的扣子，然后它们都被丢向夹克的方向。伊姆斯从头上脱下了背心，听到它掉在他背后某个地方，接着胡乱扯开了自己的长裤，从里面走了出来。现在他全身上下只剩一条内裤了，而且还稍微有点黏哒哒裹在他们之前碰过的地方。

 

亚瑟，令人遗憾的是，还穿的好好的。

 

“我开始为这些荒唐事儿感到后悔了，”伊姆斯说，然后拿起亚瑟的手开始解他其中一颗袖口链扣，接着是另一颗。

 

“你这是亵渎神明。”亚瑟说。他把解下来的袖口链扣收到裤子口袋，然后伊姆斯开始解他似乎有几百万个扣子的马甲。

 

当亚瑟用手在伊姆斯裸露的胸膛上游走、低下头在他胸骨上留下一串滑溜溜的吻的时候，后者短暂的顿了一下，亚瑟看起来很喜欢他的指甲挠伊姆斯胸毛的声音。最后，伊姆斯终于解开了马甲，但是接着他不得不脱下亚瑟的牛津鞋，他还从来没有像现在这样讨厌过服装设计师。这时候亚瑟还在给他制造难度，他抬起伊姆斯的手臂、吻他的纹身，

 

可是伊姆斯终于打开亚瑟的马甲之后，竟然发现他还穿着背带。

 

“真是够了。”他一把拉住亚瑟的领子后面、粗暴地说“我不管它们到底有多贵，反正现在我就要把它们扯烂。”但是接下来他能知道的事情就是亚瑟赤裸着上身把他的背心、牛津鞋以及马甲折叠成完美的四方形，还把它们妥善安置在扶手椅上，再把背带放在这摞衣服衣服的最上面。他的裤子在他的胯部低到淫荡的程度，时刻提醒着伊姆斯他底下什么都没穿。

 

“那是*迪奥的男装。”亚瑟瞪了伊姆斯一眼，就好像在后者眼中这些衣服连个屁都不是。  
*注：Dior Homme法国奢侈男装品牌

 

“哪怕是女王亲手缝的我都不在乎，”伊姆斯说，“你干嘛还穿着衣服？”

 

亚瑟瞪得更凶了，但是却解开了自己的腰带，以一种极其优雅的方式脱掉了裤子，伊姆斯要是这么优雅地脱就会显得荒唐无比。

 

完全的赤裸，亚瑟的身体非常的匀称，没有过多的肌肉，消瘦但是不瘦弱，苍白但不是病态的惨白。阴茎的尺寸刚好，微微弯向左边。伊姆斯从不许自己幻想着亚瑟手淫，但是他觉得亚瑟比他想象中的还要好。当亚瑟把他的裤子叠好、放到放到其他的衣服那里的时候，伊姆斯的眼睛紧紧咬住亚瑟背部的线条，他把手伸到下面，开始抚摸自己。

 

“把你的袜子脱了，”亚瑟说，“那看起来很蠢。”

 

接着亚瑟从裤子口袋里拿出安全套跟几小袋润滑剂，这是伊姆斯之前没注意到的东西。

 

“等下，难道你是计划好了的要把我从飞机上带走？”伊姆斯难以置信，手还放在他的阴茎上，“这整件事情，都是你计划好的吗？”

 

亚瑟愤怒的看着他，“没有，我只是喜欢在洗手间里闲逛等着邂逅陌生男人罢了！”

 

事实上伊姆斯完全不知道该想什么了。这果然是亚瑟的计划。亚瑟无所事事、也许在深夜全裸着躺在酒店的大床上，抚摸着自己，考虑着如何把伊姆斯钓到手。

 

“呃，”伊姆斯说，“好吧，就是，我是说，在洗手间？！真的假的！？”

 

“你个傻子。”亚瑟无奈，然后吻了他。

 

伊姆斯把他往后拉留出足够的空当提问，“除了这个你还谋划了哪些事情？”

 

“要是谋划真的凑效，”亚瑟说，“我还想着让你在这张桌子上干我。”

 

伊姆斯露齿一笑，“好吧，这倒是件好事，我被你的的魅力迷得神魂颠倒了不是吗。”

 

他们疯狂地推开了那张时尚的玻璃桌子上的所有东西，伊姆斯把亚瑟脸朝下推倒在桌子上，亚瑟抓住桌子的边缘，伊姆斯挤进他修长的双腿间，接着，没有一句提醒，他就猛地跪下然后一手抓住一只亚瑟的大腿，把他们尽可能的分开。接着伊姆斯开始舔进亚瑟的身体里面去，后者立刻发出了一阵尖锐的叫喊，当伊姆斯的舌尖开始画圈儿的时候的时候他再次叫出声来，在伊姆斯湿滑的舌头轻拂过亚瑟的小洞跟着推进去的时候，亚瑟的尖叫变成了大声的呻吟。亚瑟，之前在飞机的洗手间里他还是那么的安静、在快到的时候仅能喘息着说出一个词——伊姆斯的名字。

 

“伊姆斯、伊姆斯、”亚瑟重复着，他的大腿抖得不行。

 

伊姆斯的舌头舔进亚瑟的屁股，亚瑟的背弓成美丽紧致的曲线。他把自己往伊姆斯的嘴里送，干着他自己，伊姆斯的手臂抱着他的大腿防止他掉下来。

 

他喘的就像刚刚跑完马拉松。“伊姆斯，你该停了，我不想就这么射出来。”

 

伊姆斯假装没听到，当他感觉亚瑟已经足够适应他的舌头之后，他吮吸自己的一个手指，然后把他们挤进亚瑟的身体里，慢慢地，接着再抽回来，在扩张的洞里画着圈儿，直到亚瑟开始再次尖叫。

 

“哦上帝，”亚瑟喘息着，“你这混蛋家伙，你这坏心眼儿。”

 

伊姆斯把亚瑟的腿往后拉接着放开了，亚瑟被猛扯过来，发出了半是失望半是解脱的呜咽。

 

“东西你放哪儿了？”伊姆斯问，嗓子沙哑的好像他刚刚大吼大叫了一场。

 

亚瑟伸出无力的手，躺在桌子上做着手势，接着伊姆斯带好了安全套，看到亚瑟紧锁眉头、下半身高高竖起。他撕开第一包润滑剂，抹在自己的手上，接着是阴茎上；现在的亚瑟一定又美味又放松，但是不能冒险弄伤他。他双手颤抖，下半身硬的不行，已经准备完毕。

 

吻着亚瑟脖颈后面，伊姆斯伸展身体然后嘟囔“准备好了吗亲爱的？”

 

“伊姆斯、你他妈的——”

 

亚瑟的双腿大开缠绕着他，这让伊姆斯很容易的一推就挤了进去。伊姆斯一只手抱着亚瑟屁股的侧面，另一只手慢慢撸动着亚瑟的阴茎，而亚瑟则紧紧抓着桌子的边缘、似乎伊姆斯一松手他就会飘走，所有的这一切让亚瑟迸发出一连串语无伦次的咒骂、混合着伊姆斯的名字。亚瑟的身体既温暖又容易摆弄，当伊姆斯插入进去的时候，他里面又烫又湿，当伊姆斯的阴茎往回抽的时候又紧紧攀住他不让他离开。

 

咬着亚瑟脊椎骨凹陷的地方，伊姆斯手上跟下半身的冲刺都加快了速度，直到亚瑟大口喘息着、自己也开始失控。这比之前好太多，他的阴茎在亚瑟又紧又热的小洞里，他的嘴黏在亚瑟的肌肤上，亚瑟现在赤裸着全身倒在他的臂弯里，而且还不能自制的发出美好的声音。

 

“你棒透了。”伊姆斯在亚瑟的头发里面呼吸着。“你感觉还不错吧？”

 

“你在开我的玩笑吧，”亚瑟说，一阵发笑。

 

“让我看看我到底让你感觉多棒。”伊姆斯说。

 

“我才不会你让我射就射出来。”亚瑟回答。但是伊姆斯靠过身去一口咬住他的耳垂，这让亚瑟一下子、实际上、完完全全的交代在伊姆斯的手中，他的小洞一阵阵痉挛收缩，绞的伊姆斯的阴茎都快发痛了，他的手臂伸出来撞在了桌面上，要是伊姆斯没在他的身体里面这会儿他一定直接软在地板上了。

 

这让伊姆斯超过了顶点，他也射了出来，跨部失控、血液在耳朵里流动得飞快。

 

之后，他们双双倒到床上去，躺成了直角形。伊姆斯的手搭在亚瑟的胸前，凝视着天花板，亚瑟把手插到了伊姆斯的头发里面去。

 

“这真是个超棒的宾馆。”伊姆斯最后说道。亚瑟嗯了一声表示同意。“你来洛杉矶看科布的时候是不是经常住在这里？”

 

伊姆斯觉得“不行吗？”这样的回答语气有点重，亚瑟一定听到他这么说了，因为他感觉到亚瑟耸了耸肩。摸着伊姆斯头发的手慢了下来但是没有停。“因为我喜欢酒店附近的地方。”

 

“开什么玩笑呢。”伊姆斯说。

 

“我就是在加州大学洛杉矶分校毕业的。”

 

“是那样吗？”伊姆斯问，因为知道了一条新的信息而开心。他支肘撑起来开始研究亚瑟的表情。“你是什么专业的？”

 

他猜测应该是跟数学或者科学相关——因为亚瑟喜欢井井有条按部就班地摆放东西——但是亚瑟弯曲了一下嘴唇接着回答的时候他着实被答案震惊了，“电影研究。”

 

“你在耍我吧，”伊姆斯说道，“真的嘛？”

 

“真的。”

 

“真的嘛？”伊姆斯又问一遍。

 

亚瑟看起来有些恼火。“你学的又是什么？”

 

“我很很多学位，亲爱的，但没有一个是在我上过的大学里面获得的。”

 

“你就是个令人惊讶的人。”亚瑟同意，他的一只手移到了伊姆斯的胸前，接着舔他的嘴唇。

 

“你老家是哪儿的？”伊姆斯问。亚瑟已经回答了他两个问题，所以再试着多用一点幸运值也无妨。他想知道关于亚瑟的所有，他需要把这些记忆在脑子里收藏好，以方便之后回忆起来，因为当他离开的时候能带走的东西只有这些美好的回忆（或者一条趁亚瑟洗澡的时候偷走的内裤），毕竟他们是两个世界的人。

 

亚瑟的头滚到了枕头上。“威斯康辛。”他回答，说到这个词的时候好像自己受到了冒犯。

 

伊姆斯真想把这一刻拍下来留作纪念。很奇怪，他本来觉得亚瑟应该是从那些更上流的地方来的，比如纽约，又或者是从他爸爸的头里面完整地蹦出来的。“距离这里近吗？”

 

亚瑟哼了一声，“不是，它在遥远的北边，雪很多，奶酪也有很多。你知道身为一个犹太人在威斯康辛过得有多艰难吗？我学会了打架因为厌倦了每次去犹太学校的时候都会被揍。”他暂停了一下，“你从哪儿来？”

 

“*斯托昂泽沃尔德。”  
注*斯托昂则沃尔德：Stow-on-the-Wold，英国小镇，离莎士比亚出生地很近。

 

“你这家伙到底是谁，莎士比亚吗？斯托昂泽沃尔德，”亚瑟用一种奇怪的英式口音重复了一遍，他戳了一下伊姆斯，“你这英国佬，你能说一下'抱歉、先生，我能再多要点吗？'”

 

伊姆斯哼哼，“我才不干，这降低了我的身份！而且，”他加上一句，顺便把手放到亚瑟瘦长的腿上，“我在开始思考'more'之前还要再要半个小时。”

 

*“是吼，爸比。”亚瑟说。  
*注：英式口语。

 

伊姆斯假装生气地坐起身来，阴森地逼近亚瑟，*“哦，你觉得自己特别可爱，是不是。你好我是力克，”他说，滑稽地模仿着亚瑟降半个调的口音，他知道自己擅长模仿这个。“我喜欢枪跟苹果派，当我把我的卡车停到停车场的时候我穿着毛衣跟运动鞋，来点不含酒精的饮料吧，或者等会儿我们可以给房间除除尘。”  
*注：美式口音

 

亚瑟仰起头大笑，看起来明亮又快乐。“太可怕了、一点都不好笑！”但是他却笑地停不下来。他笑起来的时候眼睛眯成可爱的弧度，牙齿白得像珍珠，他看起来光彩夺目般的奢淫——在床上赤裸地伸展着，他修长的身体随意地摆着，吻痕在脖颈上蔓延，头发则乱糟糟——看起来比他实际年龄29岁小很多。伊姆斯真的不想让他就这么快离开自己。

 

“跟我回蒙巴萨吧，”他说。“就一小会儿。”

 

亚瑟仍然咧嘴笑着，“好啊。”

 

*

 

伊姆斯热爱蒙巴萨的一切。这是一个好脾气的地方；这是一个五彩斑斓的混合着葡萄牙、阿拉伯、英国、斯瓦西里、印度以及米吉肯达文化的地方；一周的每一天都有成千上万的游客前来，大多数都聚集在海滩跟耶稣堡。天气怡人，温度美妙，全年湿热，伊姆斯早就适应了这里28度的冬天。海滩上全是细沙，饮料便宜，食物又是那么美味。这个城市唯一缺少的东西，在伊姆斯看来，就是一支足球队。他不是板球球迷，但是这里仅有大量的橄榄球队，他在要一杯杜松子酒奎宁水前都能看掉一场比赛。这些，就是伊姆斯的湿热伊甸园。

 

伊姆斯在老城有一座老旧的、浅蓝色的殖民公寓，离科布几个月前跟他碰面的地方很近。它不靠近海滩跟夜店，因为他在慢慢变老，也在开始适应安静的环境。而且即使无聊了，也有一大堆游客可以戏弄，也能跟老头子们一起玩牌。

 

当计程车把他们送到公寓门口的时候，伊姆斯就意识到了除了尤瑟夫以外他没有跟任何人在这个房间里共度过，也就有一次他的前任一脚把他踢出门外。

 

“里面稍微有点乱。”他充满歉意地说，然后打开了门。

 

他看着亚瑟环视整个房间，盯着伊姆斯舒适的皮革沙发和超重的栎木家具，还有一大堆积满几周灰尘的二手书，墙上有一排油画，脚下是土耳其式的地毯。卧室里是他在内罗毕的市场上淘到的古老的嘎吱乱响的四柱大床以及巨大的衣柜，他还把整个卧室漆成了绿色。伊姆斯粉刷的时候没有任何计划或者粉刷的风格，他只是把他喜欢的东西买回来，而他就喜欢看起来很旧的东西。亚瑟的公寓很可能干净整洁，风格前卫，他可能会采用墙体全白家具全黑的设计，然后角落放一个红色的花瓶，或者别的什么东西。他可能会阅读风格设计的杂志、为找到最完美的米色而花费几个小时。

 

“我喜欢这里，”亚瑟说道，抚摸过厨房入口出挂着的一个*马奈复制品的画框。“这里很像你。”  
*注：马奈Manet——法国画家，印象主义之父

 

“你喜欢？”伊姆斯问。

 

“好吧，我想把这个沙发扔到火里去，”亚瑟承认，“但是剩下的部分都不错。”

 

他们在沙发上做爱，接着在床上做，然后又回到了沙发上，直到亚瑟抱怨他被插到痛了。他们休息了一会儿，伊姆斯跑出去买了烤肉串回来，接着他们在厨房的桌子上做爱，抵在衣柜上爱抚。直到第二天早上太阳升起，伊姆斯从头到尾都疼得不行，大腿止不住的痉挛。他从来没有做过这么彻底的有益锻炼。

 

“哦，”亚瑟抽气。

 

伊姆斯低头看着在他旁边蜷着的亚瑟，“你还好吗宝贝儿？”

 

“我就不应该告诉你我能把我的脚踝碰到我的后脑勺。”亚瑟呻吟。

 

“我就不应该在你摔下沙发的时候大笑，”伊姆斯同意。他身上被亚瑟报复的地方还在疼着，他的地毯可能也需要一次彻底专业的清洗。

 

“我的胡渣长在别人都不长胡渣的地方。”

 

“我……”伊姆斯开口，但他真的说不出比这更搞笑的笑话了。

 

“只要我一能动弹，”亚瑟说，“我就要洗澡，然后用光你的热水。”

 

“请随意。”伊姆斯说道，接着他昏睡了十个小时。

 

当伊姆斯醒过来的时候已经是下午了。亚瑟正在厨房做花生酱跟果冻三明治，穿着一件细条纹的活动衣领的衬衫，底下穿着他的另一条惊人的定做样式的西裤，但是他赤着脚，头发也没有梳理，他要是这样的话就跟他穿着厚运动裤跟昨天的t恤没什么不同。伊姆斯想偷偷溜到他身后恶作剧然后把他推到柜子里，但是亚瑟手里正拿着一柄涂黄油刀，因此伊姆斯不被戳中而逃掉的机会微乎其微；他曾经看过亚瑟用过这种东西戳中一个防御者的脸，而这不是伊姆斯想亲身体验的事情。

 

“你怎么能在肯尼亚喝雀巢咖啡呢？”亚瑟回头对他控诉，听起来好像伊姆斯在对大自然犯罪。

 

“你也下午好，宝贝儿。”伊姆斯说，从亚瑟的盘子里拿走其中一个三明治。“家里原来是有面包的吗？”

 

“没有，”亚瑟嘴圆滚滚的塞满了三明治，“我去了一趟商店。”

 

伊姆斯打开了他的储藏柜，看到他原来空无一物的架子上现在放满了食物，冰箱里面也是满满当当。那些他去巴黎前留在水池里的就快要腐败的碟子都被洗得干干净净，垃圾也被带出去扔了。

 

“我不是要让你帮我打扫卫生才把你带回来的。”伊姆斯说，心里有种有趣的感觉。

 

“我知道。”亚瑟说道，一句“你这笨蛋”尽在不言中。

 

*

 

事实证明亚瑟真的对电影很有研究，因为他的电脑硬盘里面装得满满的全是电影，大多数都是经典作品，也有一些让伊姆斯看着有点害怕的非主流电影。伊姆斯想知道这些电影是否有助于亚瑟造梦；亚瑟的梦细节处总是毫无瑕疵，精心策划，但是他没有很好的（如果他有的话）想象力。有一次，亚瑟、伊姆斯还有科布他们三个让亚瑟做了造梦师，在梦里，他们让目标相信自己进了监狱，伊姆斯发誓那监狱看起来特别古怪、特别像是《肖申克的救赎》里面的场景。现在他知道为什么了。

 

所以亚瑟喜欢电影，也喜欢读伊姆斯留在公寓里面的书，他也非常喜欢步行很久穿过老城，在不怎么好的咖啡屋买东西，他也喜欢听伊姆斯在酒吧跟赌场跟陌生人交谈，他也喜欢给伊姆斯给他介绍过的武器经销商发放武器禁售声明、也总能在伊姆斯的公寓里找到藏匿武器的完美地方。现在伊姆斯比过去几年有更好的武器装备了。在早上亚瑟还在床上的时候，他喜欢伊姆斯给他一杯茶，也喜欢在伊姆斯睡着后把头放到他的肩膀上。

 

然而他不喜欢这里的天气。有一天伊姆斯看到他盯着一件马甲，双眼充满渴望。

 

总之，伊姆斯被他深深的迷住了。

 

“你知道的，”在亚瑟已经在他的公寓里住了两个星期后的一个早上，伊姆斯说，“尤瑟夫也住在蒙巴萨。”

 

亚瑟放下正在看的报纸，当然他在肯尼亚用的也是纽约时间。“尤瑟夫，就是那个贿赂科布让他对自己的梦游制剂保密的人。”

 

“呃，你这种说法听起来很可怕。”伊姆斯说。

 

不得不说他们差点掉入潜意识边缘这件事多亏了尤瑟夫（还有科布，当然，但是亚瑟似乎现在不想指责他，不是吗？），但是尤瑟夫是伊姆斯找到的少数人中不是那么蠢的人之一。并且伊姆斯也没有完全的信任他——伊姆斯从没有完全的信任过任何人；对任何人来说在工作中独自一人孤军奋战都不被认为是件好事——但正因如此，尤瑟夫的背叛并没有给伊姆斯带来多大的后果。通常情况下，伊姆斯都对他很生气，他也特别想知道尤瑟夫到底计划如何使用科布的那份钱。 只要尤瑟夫跟他再也不会一起工作，他就继续跟他保持联系，这是很简单的事情。

 

尤瑟夫的实验室就在造梦窝点的旁边，一个*短程小巴就可以到达伊姆斯的公寓。伊姆斯喜欢乘坐这种公共交通工具，因为这给了他一个观察人群的机会，但是另一方面他了解亚瑟，亚瑟更喜欢步行或者乘坐计程车，但是伊姆斯喜欢尽可能多的逼着他乘坐短程小巴，只为了看一眼亚瑟脸上因为被挤在伊姆斯跟一大堆其他人中间而出现的滑稽无比惊恐万分的表情。每一次，亚瑟都说，“没有下一次了，伊姆斯先生，没有下一次了！”但是他下一次还是跟着伊姆斯坐上了小巴。伊姆斯喜欢破坏亚瑟的优雅气质，而一辆五颜六色的迷你小巴一次就能做到。  
*注：短程小巴matatus——肯尼亚一种私人经营的小巴，这种小巴到处都是。

 

尤瑟夫看到亚瑟后的第一句话就是“哦不！世界毁灭了吗？”

 

伊姆斯跟亚瑟盯着他，“你说什么？”伊姆斯问。

 

“亚瑟正穿着一件t恤！”尤瑟夫解释，做着手势。“这难道不是世界毁灭的标志吗？战争，饥荒，亚瑟穿便装？”

 

“我正在度假，”亚瑟解释。“而且这里也确实很热。”

 

尤瑟夫哼着鼻子说，“你跑到蒙巴萨度假来了？”

 

“也许我想去海滩走走。”亚瑟说道，嘴唇抿的薄薄的。

 

“但你的皮肤就像吸血鬼那样该死的苍白。”尤瑟夫十分怀疑。

 

“好了好了，”伊姆斯打断，“我带亚瑟来不是让他接受审问的。”

 

亚瑟尖锐地瞪了伊姆斯一眼，伊姆斯意识到情况发展没有他想象的那么好。“我会让你们互相了解的。”

 

直到亚瑟走到了实验室的另一边、离这里有一定距离的时候，尤瑟夫才对伊姆斯发出嘘声说，“你干嘛把他带到这里来？我再也不想看到任何一个跟那场植入意念有关的傻蛋出现在我面前了。那可是我一生中最恐怖的经历！”

 

“难道你也不想看到我了吗？”伊姆斯问。

 

“尤其是你。”

 

“尤瑟夫，你伤透了我。”伊姆斯说着，用手捂住了心。

 

尤瑟夫对着那边正在戳弄各种瓶瓶罐罐的亚瑟点点头，伊姆斯看到亚瑟拿起了一个长长的塑料管，一脸迷惑地盯着它研究。“所以他是因为工作才来这边的吗？我最近没听说蒙巴萨有什么工作。”

 

伊姆斯从桌上拿起一块载玻片，用好像它很有研究价值的样子仔细观察了一番。“不完全是这样，不是。他是……来看望我的。看望的时间并不确定。”

 

尤瑟夫再次皱起眉头，“是一个再普通不过的看望，还是过来投怀送抱跟你交媾的那种看望？”

 

伊姆斯瞥了一眼亚瑟那边，看到他正凝视着尤瑟夫的设备，眉头可爱地皱起。“含有色情成分的看望，明显是含有色情成分的看望。”

 

“任何语言也形容不了我现在有多么的受惊。”尤瑟夫说。

 

“我很确定私藏这种药是违法的，”亚瑟在房间的另一头喊道，手上拿着一个烧瓶。“我知道我们就是罪犯，但是你不能把这个拿到别人能看见的地方。”

 

尤瑟夫怒视伊姆斯。

 

“亲爱的，尤瑟夫刚刚说要请我们出去吃午餐。”伊姆斯喊道。

 

亚瑟被逗乐了，“哦是吗？”

 

“我他妈的恨透你了。”尤瑟夫对伊姆斯低声说。

 

然而，几个小时之后他们的肚子里都塞满了萨莫萨三角煎饺，亚瑟帮着尤瑟夫实验他那最新研制的化学爆炸制剂——这种制剂的一部分曾经被他带到跟科布的那场植入意念工作中去——被扔在了都铎湾的岸边，跨过河流、高高的白色建筑和那些从树丛中冒出来的红色高顶的殖民风格的度假胜地。他们现在所站的地方基本都被桥所覆盖，伊姆斯巡逻了一圈这个地方，一边吐烟圈一边监视着条子。每隔几分钟，他都能听见爆炸的声音，跟着是尤瑟夫和亚瑟热烈的欢呼。

 

他在沙滩上坐下，一阵爆炸轰击了地面。

 

“耶！”亚瑟跟尤瑟夫的声音从远处传来。

 

没过多久，亚瑟走了过来对他说“这东西超棒，我们应该偷走一点。”

 

伊姆斯用一只手遮住眼，仔细看着他。“或者我们直接问他要就可以。毕竟他是我的朋友。你知道朋友一词的概念的，不是吗？难道科布不允许你有别的朋友吗？”

 

“我过怎样的生活不需要科布的许可。”亚瑟回应。他坐在伊姆斯旁边的一个椅子上，歇了一会儿，沉思般眯起眼睛。“尽管他曾告诉我他是我唯一需要的朋友。”

 

“你的斯德哥尔摩症候群真是令人忧伤。”伊姆斯同意。

 

从桥那边传来另一次爆炸的震动，这次爆炸比之前的任何一次来得都猛，伊姆斯跟亚瑟都简直站不住脚。

 

“我就是实验之王！”尤瑟夫大吼大叫。

 

*

 

家中伊姆斯最喜欢的房间就是盥洗室。里面有个古老的、长长的浴缸（没有帘子），以及最早的那种龙头；墙上挂着他几年前买来的艺术复制品，他在地面崭新的红白色相间瓷砖里面镶嵌了木头，让整个盥洗室有了一种爱德华七世的风格。他还有一个合适的淋浴头毗邻盥洗室，这个淋浴头更加实用，他用的次数也更多。但是有时，在一连几个星期伪装成别人或者为生活而奔波劳累之后，在浴缸里面舒展身体也是一件乐事。

 

亚瑟的一条腿搭在浴缸的一边。他的柔韧性真的相当了不起。“要是你把我淹死了，”亚瑟警告伊姆斯，后者正向他的双腿间移动，“我就会在你痛苦的下半生一直缠着你。”

 

伊姆斯靠过去吻了他，拨开亚瑟眼睛前湿润的刘海。“冷静点，我抓着你呢。”

 

他从地上拿起一包润滑剂，仔细检查了是否是硅酮制成的，然后把它们抹到手指上，往亚瑟的身体里推进去一根。他对这种事已经非常熟悉了，他一把手指捅进亚瑟的身体，亚瑟的呼吸就开始断断续续，里面则是又热又紧。等扩张到差不多了，他挤进去第二根手指，在里面像剪刀一样张开进行开拓，亚瑟发出舒适的哼声。

 

至此，他知道亚瑟已经准备好，然后他慢慢地推了进去，亚瑟紧紧抓住他的脸，他的手臂，他大腿的后面。温暖的水流包围着他们，亚瑟的身体暴露而且懒洋洋，表情显得很满足。伊姆斯不能抑制的弯过身体去再次吻他。

 

“我真是大错特错，”亚瑟说道，听起来就像他喝醉了。“这个浴室可不是你对昔日辉煌岁月的可怜期望的标志。”

 

“看吧，我就说过你会喜欢它。”伊姆斯回答，用一记猛顶打断了亚瑟的言论。

 

地摇晃着，亚瑟的手紧紧抓着伊姆斯的腰。水没过亚瑟的下巴，但是他好像并不在意。亚瑟身上有种迷人的香气，混合着伊姆斯的肥皂味跟他自己身体的味道，混合着淡淡的大海的味道，汽油的味道，还有弥漫在整个蒙巴萨的、那种湿热的热带特有的花粉的味道。

 

当亚瑟开始在每一次撞击都伴随着呻吟、头拼命地向后仰去、指甲抠着伊姆斯的腰侧的时候，他就知道亚瑟快要到了。伊姆斯在亚瑟的耳边喘息，他感到自己的高潮即将到来，濒临爆发。惊讶的是他先射了出来，接着亚瑟发出了不满的声音，于是他伏身到两人的身体间，开始熟练地给亚瑟撸动着下体，牙齿轻咬亚瑟下巴到脖子之间敏感的皮肤。

 

亚瑟不能自控地乱踢乱打，把水泼到了地上。“操，你他妈的混蛋吸血鬼——”他叫着，然后射了出来。

 

伊姆斯的舌头追着舔舐滴溅到亚瑟脖颈和锁骨上的水滴，安抚着他刚刚留下的齿痕。亚瑟紧紧环着伊姆斯的脖子哼道：“我们都快泡得皱巴巴的了。”但是直到水变得温凉他们也没有出来。

 

*

 

伊姆斯接下来的工作没有跟亚瑟继续搭档。说实话，他跟亚瑟根本没有搭档过那么多次，考虑到他只跟亚瑟认识了三年，而他的整个职业生涯——至少是在没有接触盗梦的时候——都有将近15年。他是在科布逃离现状开始盗梦以后才跟他们相遇的，而且总的加起来，他才跟他们合作过6次，这还包括了费舍的那次。亚瑟是前哨，这放在真实世界的犯罪活动中也是个很重要的工作，但是他只在盗梦时才专业无比。如果突然就跟亚瑟单独搭档，那么也就意味着伊姆斯的重心会偏到亚瑟那里去。

 

在伊姆斯去往上海的那天，亚瑟跟尤瑟夫正坐在客厅里争论哪部黑帮电影才是经典之作，是*《教父》（亚瑟认为的）还是*《低俗小说》（尤瑟夫认为的），但是伊姆斯意识到的事情则是亚瑟不仅穿着一条牛仔裤（事实上，这是一条*赛文▪弗奥曼德的牛仔裤，比伊姆斯所有的裤子加起来都贵）、而且他还清理好了整个屋子里一半的垃圾，还修好了东边那扇坏了几年的窗子。直到此时此刻，伊姆斯才想到，亚瑟也许已经不是一个长期的客人那么简单了。伊姆斯回想的时候才明显注意到一件事，那就是在他即将离开家门工作的这段时间，他们俩没有一个提出要另寻住所搬出去住。  
*注：《教父》Godfather——是派拉蒙影业公司出品的一部黑帮题材的电影，2007年美国电影协会评选的“百年百佳影片”中排名第二。  
《低俗小说》Pulp Fiction——是由昆汀▪塔伦蒂诺执导的犯罪电影，1994年戛纳国际电影节金棕榈奖。  
赛文▪弗奥曼德7 For All Mankind——彻底改写牛仔时装发展史的美国品牌，特色是奢华性感。

 

伊姆斯在门口逗留了一会儿。“那么就这样，再见。”

 

亚瑟把他的行李递给他。“再见。”他说得很声调呆板。

 

他们互相凝视着对方。

 

“别因为我在这儿你们就不亲热了呀！”尤瑟夫对他俩大叫。

 

亚瑟瞥了一眼尤瑟夫的方向。他走向伊姆斯，亲了他一下。十分钟后，伊姆斯仍然在试着走出门外；每次他回头看的时候都能看到亚瑟仍然站在原地，脸上挂着生气的小表情，这让他不得不再次走回来吻他。 

 

最后，尤瑟夫受不了了，“我错了行吗。为了神圣的爱，求你们了，求你们考虑一下可怜的我，我不得不坐在这里看你们这场分别前的恶心炫耀。”

 

在令人痛苦的长时间飞行中，伊姆斯喝掉了好几小杯杜松子酒，然后考虑了自己的事情：也许我不应该再回去了，也许我应该改一个化名然后离开，太多了，我对要做的事半个该死的想法都没有。

 

但这种感觉只持续了一周。这份工作简直令人困扰的简单——在中国政府的眼皮底下走私一披宋朝的瓷器，然后送到一个富得流油的荷兰收藏家手中——有好几次，伊姆斯发现自己正思念着亚瑟，想知道这个时候亚瑟在忙些什么。到了第三周的时候，他发现自己晚上躺在酒店凹凸不平的床上，摆弄着他的手机，沉思着如果他打电话给亚瑟的话会有多糟糕。而到了第六周的时候，他既生气又欲火中烧。

 

他想亚瑟，思念亚瑟的陪伴并不是什么少见的事。然而现在他不能停止回忆亚瑟吃东西时的方式，跟他睡觉的样子——就像一只瘦削的大猫，半只身子都搭在伊姆斯的身上，还有他每天早上都把他的衣服安放整齐（现在正挂在伊姆斯的衣柜里）正如他是怎么拿出来的那样，甚至他身上只穿着牛仔裤和t恤。这些关于亚瑟的事情都是他以前不知道的，但是因为现在他全知道了，所以所有的事情都变得不一样了。之前，亚瑟又迷人又神秘，而且那么的危险，但是现在他又帅气又真实，虽然在某种程度上更加危险了。伊姆斯现在想他想得不行。

 

当伊姆斯打包行李的时候，那些古董贩子中的一个特别奇怪的家伙、化名叫做格里斯多夫的人、之前伊姆斯跟他合作过几次，他对伊姆斯说，“我打赌你出去的时候会大吃一惊。”

 

伊姆斯哼了一声，把最后的墨水跟刷子收进他们的箱子里面，“每次工作结束让我变成一个自由人并且钱多到可以买下一个小岛都会让我大吃一惊。”

 

“我听说有一个年轻而且友好的男子在等着你回家。”

 

伊姆斯瞥了他一眼，有点吃惊。“有很多形容词可以形容亚瑟，但是友好可不是其中一个。”他回答。“谁告诉你这个的？”

 

格里斯多夫耸耸肩，“欧格。”他回答，欧格是这次工作的前哨。“欧格说有个人几周前打电话过来，威胁说如果不告诉他你是不是被条子带走，就要一直追查我们到底。而且，你那段时间也有点消沉痛苦。”

 

伊姆斯感到有点被冒犯同时也很感动。一方面，他不需要亚瑟监督他的行程，另一方面，很明显亚瑟也在苦恼，就像伊姆斯一样，自尊心太强而不愿意打一个电话。伊姆斯的那一点点生气很快随着极大的解脱叮当溜走。

 

在离开蒙巴萨的六周半以后，伊姆斯像一个发情的百万富翁一样凯旋。他喝了太多了庆祝饮料，之后稍微了解决了一下膀胱的问题，才在很晚的时候回到了公寓。他的衣服闻起来就像是一架飞机——重新净化的空气那种污浊的味道——而且他还很饿，但是当他走进卧室打开房门的时候，看到亚瑟正侧躺睡在床的中间，蜷着手臂，双腿交叠在一起。伊姆斯脱了t恤跟短裤钻到了他的身边。

 

亚瑟当然醒过来了。伊姆斯捧着他的脸让他看向自己的方向的时候，他睡眼朦胧，说着“欢迎回来。”

 

“抱歉，我本来想轻一点的。”伊姆斯低声耳语。

 

“我知道，”亚瑟说，“我在家做了一个新的安全系统。”

 

亚瑟躺在原地，伸手指了一下伊姆斯身后的台式电脑，那电脑被安装在房间角落那台笨重的栎木桌子上。伊姆斯几年前就已经有了摄像驱动装置，但是现在看来亚瑟应该是更新了软件。

 

“这些是你空闲时间做的吗？”伊姆斯赞赏地问。他的一只手落在亚瑟的背上，享受着旧t恤在他皮肤上的触感。

 

“我还跟着尤瑟夫去了几次酒吧舞会，”亚瑟叹气，“他对每一个我们碰到的漂亮女人都有好感。这很尴尬。”

 

伊姆斯发出哼声。“嗯，对，尤瑟夫赛弗，其实是个少妇杀手。”

 

亚瑟转到他那一边，闭着眼，“曾经科布跟梅尔约会的时候试着让我跟他同去，因为他超级紧张，可是这件事比科布那件事还糟。”

 

“那听起来真是糟透透顶了。”伊姆斯同情道。

 

“确实如此。”亚瑟伸出手勾住了伊姆斯的裤腰。“你想不想……？”

 

亚瑟闻起来非常美妙，而伊姆斯也已经有超过六周没有做爱了，但是这时亚瑟的眼皮慢慢耷拉下来，而且他看起来非常的安稳，在床上轻松地舒展着。“好吧白天再说。”伊姆斯回答，然后他的手溜进了亚瑟的t恤，搭在他光裸的背上，那里的皮肤既温暖又细腻。他们相拥入眠。

 

*

 

接下来就轮到亚瑟消失了。他接到了一个在慕尼黑的工作，伊姆斯则回到了赌场，输了几万肯尼亚先令。但是他赢的比输的多，虽然不是多很多。他试着跟一群从南美来的商人交朋友，那些商人想体验真正的肯尼亚式生活，几天后伊姆斯让他们请他喝酒、打高尔夫球，然后在凌晨四点把他们丢在这个城市一个危险角落里的迪斯科舞厅——不包括他们的钱包、护照还有酒店钥匙。

 

伊姆斯在每一个单身之夜都无耻地想着亚瑟打飞机，回忆着亚瑟的香味（仍然留在枕头上跟缠在伊姆斯腿上的床单上），他皮肤的味道，他的阴茎在他嘴里的重量，他后庭的紧致感。他试着幻想之前交往过的其他人，甚至是没有交往过的人，但是只有亚瑟能把他带到最高潮。

 

他超级的无聊。除了手淫，任何事情都无聊；甚至是尤瑟夫也是无聊。他不知道这是否是因为他曾经做过不可能的事——植入意念——没有东西可以与之相比才无聊，还是因为他的公寓突然间变得那么空落落的。

 

“你变得可怜兮兮的，”尤瑟夫在早饭的豆子跟烤面包片之间抬头告诉他。“你们在一起有多久了？”

 

尤瑟夫最新的女朋友，阿琴，正在隔壁房间看电视，音量开到最大，这让伊姆斯有点头疼。伊姆斯正在说话的时候她走进了厨房要搞点茶。“我们是从洛杉矶那次开始睡在一起的，所以已经有五个月了。”

 

“我竟不知道你有女朋友了，乔治。”阿琴说道。

 

“我讨厌重复，但是我跟你说过很多遍要叫我伊姆斯，而不是乔治，”他说道，“而且我没有女朋友。”

 

“他有个男朋友。”尤瑟夫立刻说道。

 

“他不是我的男朋友，”伊姆斯更正他。“我不维持长期关系。我的生活不需要麻烦。”

 

阿琴啧舌，“你还真是个冷漠鬼，乔治。”

 

阿琴一走远，尤瑟夫就耳语道，“我喜欢她。”

 

“她可真够可恶的。”伊姆斯说。

 

“听着，”尤瑟夫说道，插着手，“因为这整段狗屎感情半个保证也没有，所以很难让某个人你对你真心，特别是当你没在跟他们睡觉的时候，而且你现在还在我的厨房为他伤心。一夫一妻制和缺爱症这两者在我听来有着潜在的关系哦。”

 

“你是觉着亚瑟正和别人睡觉吗？”伊姆斯警觉地问。

 

“我劝你别再想着亚瑟和做爱了，”尤瑟夫回答，起身把盘子倒到水池里。“你应该有问题想问他，对不对？”

 

老实说，想到亚瑟会跟别人上床让他几乎想杀了所有人。伊姆斯咣的一下把杯子砸到桌子上，吓得尤瑟夫跳了起来。

 

“他看起来很喜欢你，上帝知道为什么，”尤瑟夫接着说，“说真的，我特别惊讶他会跟你上床。现在我觉得他会跟斋藤上床，你觉得呢？”

 

伊姆斯在心里把尤瑟夫的名字写到了他脑中必须要揍一顿的清单上。

 

不久之后，他收到了一个电话，来自于他的联系人，说是在*达累斯萨拉姆有一个小工作。这是一份标准的企业间谍工作，想要找一个人来伪造一些书面文件跟照片，好让一位知情人能够潜入竞争对手的公司；伊姆斯已经确认过跟他进行联系的号码是伊巴带的——一个非常有名的窃贼，之前伊姆斯跟他有过几次愉快的合作。  
*注：达累斯萨拉姆Dar es Salaam——在斯瓦西里语意为“平安之港”。坦桑尼亚前首都，第一大城市和港口，全国经济、文化中心，东非重要港口，达累斯萨拉姆区首府。

 

因此伊姆斯打包行李动身去坦桑尼亚。但是当亚瑟突然打来电话的时候他才刚刚工作两天。他坐在市中心一个乱糟糟的酒吧里，抱着一瓶鲁铎酒，他因为亚瑟的电话惊讶到几乎不能回话；他相当肯定在他们认识以来亚瑟一次电话都没有给他打过。有那么一次，是在几年前，他给亚瑟发过一条短信，然后亚瑟就立刻换号了。

 

“亲爱的，你想我了吗？”他问。“我太感动了！”

 

“你现在忙吗？”

 

“只要是为了你，我就从来不忙。”伊姆斯回答。酒吧里面坐在他旁边的男人默默移开了视线。

 

亚瑟哼了一声。“听着，我们需要一个伪变术士。你最快要多久才能赶到*慕尼黑？“  
*注：慕尼黑Munich——德国城市，巴伐利亚州首府。

 

“哦，”伊姆斯说道，“原来你说的那种意思的忙。”

 

“你现在正忙着别的工作吧。”

 

“我会取消它，如果你需要我。”伊姆斯说。

 

“你不需要为了我而来。”亚瑟说着，但是这跟他说“你不需要为了我而做晚饭”、“你不需要每天早上用口交的方式把我叫醒”是一个声调。换句话说，伊姆斯不是必要去做，但他要是做了，亚瑟就会非常、非常的高兴。

 

“你需要我多快到？”伊姆斯问。

 

“你能到这里的最快时间。计划已经快完成了，我们需要你伪装成我们的委托人。我们计划一周内就走人。”

 

伊姆斯抬起了眉毛。“这么快？”

 

“这不是一个棘手的工作。只有一层。”

 

伊姆斯喝掉啤酒，把空酒瓶给了伊巴带（他用“非常抱歉，家庭紧急状况”当做借口，努力做出他能做出的最沮丧的表情），然后打包了行李。26小时之后，他正坐在亚瑟租来的车里，行驶在慕尼黑的街道上。

 

*

 

慕尼黑是个光彩夺目的城市，充斥着美丽绝伦的巴洛克式建筑以及令人惊艳的教区总教堂。伊姆斯一直很喜欢德国；他把德国归为最高等级。过去，他在德国曾做过好几次高风险的欺诈工作，而且七次中的六次都成功了。他喜欢这里的历史、语言、*皮尔森啤酒，以及，当然啦，这里的男人。  
*注：皮尔森啤酒pilsner——一种贮藏啤酒，色浅，酒体偏淡，味干（不甜），具典型的酒花香味和苦味。

 

当亚瑟开车把他从机场接回来的时候他有那么多的话想要跟他说，即使亚瑟一直要他停止亲他的耳朵，因为他正在开车，但是当伊姆斯开始说到男人的时候，亚瑟简洁地打断了他，“难道你还计划着在这里来一场邂逅吗，伊姆斯先生？”

 

因为伊姆斯是个混蛋，所以他很高兴地看到亚瑟握着方向盘的手指指关节用力到发白。“当然不是，宝贝儿，我只是在简单的缅怀往事而已。”他看着亚瑟皱着眉的侧脸，想到了该死的尤瑟夫，他问亚瑟，“难道你计划着来一次艳遇吗？”

 

“对啊，工作一结束我就把你丢下，然后跟那个我曾经跟他上过床的火辣德国人走。”亚瑟说，“他叫汉斯格鲁伯，体型壮得像一个球场后卫。”

 

伊姆斯抬起眉毛。“你要离开我跟*虎胆龙威里面的混蛋走吗！？”  
*注：虎胆龙威Die Hard——美国福克斯公司出品的系列电影，截至2013年已拍摄5部。

 

“哦？你看了那部电影了？”亚瑟问道，肩膀一下子耷了下来。

 

“亲爱的，那可是经典中的经典——虎胆龙威，其实我跟我经典古老的穿衣风格正好相反好嘛，事实上，我才不是在一九二几年出生的那种老人家。”

 

“等等，”亚瑟说，震惊地看着他，“那就是你自以为的样子吗？你打满褶子的内裤原来也算是经典古老的东西吗？”

 

“好吧那个控球后卫是谁？”伊姆斯赶紧转移话题。

 

除了亚瑟以外，这次工作的团队包括一个盗梦师，特瓦索，还有一个造梦师，法国加拿大混血，名叫尚特尔邦诺度的人，他看了伊姆斯一眼，弓起特别精神的眉毛。伊姆斯想知道亚瑟在他背后说了他什么；最后一次亚瑟对他的队友描述伊姆斯是对阿丽瑞德妮，然后阿丽瑞德妮在所有人面前告诉亚瑟，“他听起来特别普通。”亚瑟总是那么的残酷。

 

在互相介绍过后，那个盗梦师显得自己很自大的样子，而邦诺度继续玩她的模型。亚瑟递给伊姆斯一个厚厚的文件夹然后让他坐下。“我们的委托人是劳拉科赫。最近，因为几个我们不知道的原因——”亚瑟的声音这时听起来有点像被逗笑了——“她有一份她自己跟她父母的DNA样本。她父母的DNA没有一个是跟她相配的，现在，她的父母声称她不是领养的孩子，是实验室化验搞错了，但是劳拉怀疑另有隐情。”

 

“对她的父母进行盗梦？”伊姆斯问，“太市侩了。”

 

亚瑟的嘴角朝上抽了一下。“特瓦索认为他的父亲是最容易被突破的人。根据劳拉所说，他的父亲一直很冷漠。她说他总让她感觉父亲在家里就像个陌生人。”

 

“所以这次的盗梦师，特瓦索——他已经有个计划了？”伊姆斯问，清楚地知道亚瑟从不自己计划工作。伊姆斯打开文件夹，发现里面有几张照片，上面是金发的中年父母，还有一个黑发女人，年龄大概跟亚瑟一样大；他们都穿着得体的中上阶层的服装。

 

亚瑟点点头，“我们需要你伪装成劳拉；在两位父母都认为女儿已经在车祸中丧生之后开始入梦。”

 

伊姆斯看起来很惊讶。“一场盗梦同时有两个目标？”他问。“那样梦境会在几分钟内倒塌。如果她爸爸很容易解决，那为什么不让我伪装成她妈妈？”

 

“特瓦索说那样会缺少'真实'，”亚瑟冷冰冰地说。“在他们看到劳拉之后，我们会把父母都带到审讯室，告诉他们劳拉的指纹跟八十年代的一个绑架案受害者的相同。接着我们把文件拿进去声明我们有证据证明他们绑架了她。”

 

“那些文件是我们的保险。”伊姆斯说道，他开始理解了。

 

“很好，我们会把他们的秘密投射到文件里。接着我们就醒来把收集到的信息告诉劳拉。”

 

“要是她只是个被领养的小孩那要怎么办？”伊姆斯问。“或者他们都是真正的亲人只是实验室的化验出了问题？”

 

亚瑟皱着眉头，“那么文件就会那样说明，不是吗？”

 

伊姆斯低头看着照片上这不快乐的一家，“这个计划似乎有一个巨大的瑕疵。”

 

伊姆斯觉得这次的盗梦师特别无能。也许无能并不是个完全正确的形容词，但是伊姆斯觉得他的计划蠢到家而且可能会以泪水收场。特瓦索是个高个细条的美国人，眼睛大而且湿润，就像一只变色龙。他一直让大家试着跑过邦诺度做的警察局的迷宫——她明显是以真实的、美国式的警察局为原型创建的；在每次跑迷宫的时候，炸药都被暗中设计成每20分钟爆炸一次。被炸死不是伊姆斯喜欢的死亡方式。他不知道亚瑟是从哪儿找到这个人的。

 

伊姆斯试着跟特瓦索交涉调整这个计划，但是遭到了后者的坚决反对。

 

“你只是个伪变术士，”特瓦索说，鼻孔朝下看着伊姆斯。“我才是盗梦师。我设计计划，你来配合完成，明白没？”

 

“我们真应该宰了他。”一天下午邦诺度说道，打开了她今天的第二包烟。特瓦索刚刚出去喝咖啡了——真是个彻头彻尾的美国人——把他们都留在公寓里面。“我今天死了8次。”

 

亚瑟阴冷地看着她。“别这么戏剧性。”

 

“而且，杀了他还有一大堆东西要清理，”伊姆斯说道，“我不适合做苦力。”

 

尽管是以个人名义的，伊姆斯同意她。虽然不至于要杀了他，但是他有一种感觉，那就是这个工作不会有一个好的发展。虽然他在费舍的潜意识出现的时候也有同样的一种恐惧的感觉，但如今这该死的工作还没完成。遗憾的是，他知道亚瑟不会离开，因为亚瑟会把离开看作是个人的失败。而且，他发现亚瑟和邦诺度在他第一次进行盗梦工作的时候就已经是朋友了，或者已经亲近到可以被当做是亚瑟的朋友了；她让伊姆斯有点想到阿丽瑞德妮，但阿丽瑞德妮没有她那种有趣的口音。

 

“要是没有完成工作，特瓦索不是那种会伤害你或杀害你的人。”在这个工作计划实行的前一天晚上，伊姆斯低语，亲吻着亚瑟的下巴。

 

“他在还邦诺度欠他的一个人情，”亚瑟说道，他为了方便伊姆斯的亲吻倾斜着脖子。“她请求我的帮助。”

 

伊姆斯色色地笑了，“然后你来请求我的帮助。”

 

亚瑟移开了视线。

 

盗梦的那天，邦诺度作为劳拉的客人进入了科赫的屋子。她把镇静剂放到他们的饮料中，五分钟后伊姆斯躺在地上把注射器插到手臂里。在邦诺度按下按钮后，他感到了冰凉的液体流入体内，接下来他就站在了停尸间。

 

*

 

在特瓦索和亚瑟把科赫先生和太太带进来看他们可怜女儿破碎的尸体前，伊姆斯只有三十秒的时间伪装成赤裸的劳拉，还要爬到实验桌上。他已经决定劳拉是死于一场车祸，所以他伪装了一些断掉了骨头和一些已经被清洗干净的脸部伤痕——就在她可能会撞到挡风玻璃的地方；为了做样子，他还附带奉送一个漂亮的Y形切口。伊姆斯刚刚把小床单盖到身上闭上眼睛，门就被打开了。

 

脚步声接近了桌子。伊姆斯屏住气让这具身体看起来不在呼吸。即使他的眼睛闭着，也能在无意中听到灯闪烁着点亮了。这场梦境正式开始。

 

“这是你的女儿吗？”特瓦索问。

 

“是的。”一个男人低语。

 

“对此我深表遗憾。”特瓦索说，但他的声音听起来一点遗憾的感觉都没有。

 

伊姆斯能听到她的父母为这个女孩儿啜泣跟大哭的声音，他们其中一个——感觉像是她的母亲——把伊姆斯的手拿起来贴到脸颊边上。

 

伊姆斯希望他们赶紧完事；他非常冷，他的屁股已经开始要黏在金属桌上了。

 

厚厚的门在他们身后一关上、哭声一远，伊姆斯就扔掉毯子然后变成自己原来的样子——穿着棕色粗花呢的西装，带着一个*DI的徽章。他打开了门，发现亚瑟正站在一个六边形的房间里。四扇门是打开的：其中一个是停尸间，就是伊姆斯走出来的地方；还有一个可以走到迷宫之外，毫无疑问投射们已经开始坐立不安了；还有两扇门通向审讯室。单向镜子展示了审讯室发生的一切。这个房间中间放着一张桌子，上面有很多被做了精心标记的文件夹。  
*注：头脑创新思维竞赛DI——是一项国际性的培养青少年创造力的活动。DI协会成立于1983年，总部设在美国新泽西州。

 

亚瑟正看着特瓦索把劳拉的父母带到其中一个审讯室。“只要十五分钟。”他告诉伊姆斯。

 

“好吧，”伊姆斯说，“这没什么了不起的。”

 

“你知道你女儿昨晚去哪儿了吗？”特瓦索问，他的声音特别小。

 

“不，我不清楚。”劳拉的母亲哽咽地说。

 

亚瑟拿起那一对文件夹中最上面的那个，快步走进审讯室，呈给了特瓦索，就像接到了国王重要任务的皇家送信员。接着他原路返回，走到伊姆斯旁边站着。

 

打开文件夹后，特瓦索拿起了带有劳拉指纹的一张纸，还有一份警局的证明，以及在劳拉“死后”，拍下的一张她闭着眼睛、脸色苍白的照片；伊姆斯已经提前在上面搞好了这些还强迫亚瑟记住。像平常一样，亚瑟的注意力一直用在检查细节是否有瑕疵，让伊姆斯不知道他们是在梦里，他会以为这份文件是最原始的文件；他知道亚瑟不会犯错。

 

“我们对比了你们女儿的指纹，”特瓦索说道，现在他的声音变得十分强硬。“我们发现她的指纹与一九八几年早期失踪的小女孩儿中的一个吻合。劳拉到底是谁的女儿，亨利科赫、芙拉科赫？”

 

从他站的那儿，伊姆斯能完美地看到科赫夫妇的脸。科赫先生的脸因为震惊和恐惧而扭曲，科赫夫人盯着桌面，嘴角抽着。

 

“这不可能！”科赫先生大口喘着气，但是科赫夫人一直沉默。

 

伊姆斯脖子背后的寒毛竖了起来。

 

特瓦索站起身，“我一会儿再来。”

 

等特瓦索走进亚瑟跟伊姆斯房间的时候，伊姆斯脚下的瓷砖咔嚓作响。他们要快点了。

 

“我之前就跟你说过犯人是她爸爸。”特瓦索说道，“他的反应还能更夸张吗？”

 

“犯人是她妈妈。”伊姆斯反驳。

 

“真是荒唐。”特瓦索傲慢地回应，这时亚瑟看向伊姆斯。

 

伊姆斯把手指向那两位父母的方向，“看看他们的脸；她爸爸觉得特别困惑，但是她妈妈特别的惊恐。”

 

“她现在正处在震惊中，就像每一个母亲那样。”特瓦索厉声说，然后他看向亚瑟，问道“你觉得如何？”

 

亚瑟不能分辨出来，伊姆斯心里清楚，果然——“我不知道。”亚瑟这样回答，他眨着眼睛看着那对夫妻，然后又看向伊姆斯，“在我看来他们都很难过。”

 

“那个表情，”伊姆斯坚持，指着那个母亲的脸，“是害怕，也可能是罪恶感。犯人不可能是父亲。”

 

特瓦索摇头，“计划不变。亚瑟，把她妈妈带到另一个房间去。伊姆斯，当我说'检查员凯普应该在几分钟后就会把资料拿过来'的时候，你就敲敲玻璃，然后我来拿走文件夹。我们还有多少时间？”

 

“还有十分钟梦境就会倒塌。”亚瑟说。

 

实行着特瓦索的计划，亚瑟把科赫夫人押送到另一个房间。她一点抗议都没有，尽管科赫先生在后面大喊“你们要把我的妻子带到哪里去？你们要干嘛？”伊姆斯通过单向镜子看着她，科赫夫人在小心地控制自己的面部表情，她的手叠在她的大腿上。

 

“劳拉到底是谁？”特瓦索问科赫先生。

 

“我不知道你在说什么！”科赫先生哭了出来，“劳拉是我的女儿！”

 

亚瑟从房间走了出来，他皱着眉头。“你确定是她的妈妈？”他问伊姆斯，他的声音听起来不是很确定。“她刚才感谢我把她带离他丈夫的身边。”

 

“就是她。”伊姆斯坚持认为，“我知道你在跟人交往方面不太行，亲爱的，但是这次你要相信我。这个父亲根本不知道发生了什么，但是那个女人绝对知道他们为什么会在这里。”

 

“你对劳拉做了什么？”特瓦索在另一个房间大叫。

 

这时地面开始颤动了起来，伊姆斯不得不抓着墙保持直立；亚瑟就不怎么幸运了，他被绊倒在地上。在他们身后的迷宫里，伊姆斯能听见东西被破坏的隐隐的轰鸣声。在迷宫的木头墙之间挤满了桌子和文件储藏柜，警察局扭转翻腾，试图阻止那些防御用的警察，不让他们找到得太快；这声响就像是一张桌子被砸到他们这边的门上。

 

一大块天花板塌了，险险地错过亚瑟，他立刻跳开了。“时间太久了！”

 

“她是我的女儿！她就是我的女儿！”科赫先生重复，双眼又大又惊恐。

 

在另一个房间里，科赫夫人冷静地坐着，盯着单面镜中的自己。

 

“检查员凯普应该在几分钟后就会把资料拿过来。”特瓦索大声说道。

 

伊姆斯把标有“科赫，迪特尔”的文件从地板上捡起来，走进房间把东西递给了特瓦索，后者的脸上压抑着想要尖叫的表情。

 

特瓦索面带威胁凑近科赫先生。“我们已经有足够把你送到监狱度过下半生的证据了，科赫先生。你确定你现在还不想坦白吗？一旦我把这份文件打开，我们就再也不能回头了。”

 

房间外面，天空发出轰鸣声。他们没有时间再逼问科赫了，伊姆斯明白。梦境即将崩塌，而那个特瓦索还他妈的搞错了审问对象。

 

夸张地一挥手，特瓦索打开了文件。

 

只有一片空白。

 

“到底怎么回事？”科赫先生问，豆大的汗珠从特瓦索的脸上滚落。“文件上应该有些什么？”

 

特瓦索猛地伸手打了科赫一巴掌，后者往后跌倒。单面镜一瞬间粉碎，玻璃飞向各个方向，扎伤了伊姆斯的脸跟脖子，他能听到从迷宫中传来的声响越来越清晰，伊姆斯简直被气到发疯，他扯着特瓦索的手臂把他拽了出来，再也不考虑什么绅士行为了，他们一路踩着吱嘎吱嘎的玻璃渣子离开。

 

特瓦索在伊姆斯的钳固中拼命挣脱，“让我走！你在搞什么、我已经快要问出来什么了！”

 

伊姆斯扯着特瓦索的手臂把他一把搡到墙壁上，然后掏出他的伯莱塔枪射穿了特瓦索的头，他的尸体一下子摔倒在地板上。

 

亚瑟已经不在房间里了；这让伊姆斯非常担心，他意识到亚瑟肯定是被投射带走了，但是接着房门被砰地打开，亚瑟冲了进来，随后立刻转身拴上了门。伊姆斯看到有一条长长的、血淋淋的划痕沿着亚瑟的脸颊划过，而且他右手袖子也被撕烂了，但是他看起来没事。

 

亚瑟瞅了特瓦索一眼，惊讶地开口 ，“发生什么了？！”

 

“因为你是梦主，”伊姆斯说，“所以我们都还没事。我现在要出去找到那个母亲的秘密。”

 

突然之间，地面再次晃动起来，这次晃得更猛烈了；伊姆斯紧紧抓住了门框来稳住自己。这响声听起来已经不像是梦境倒塌了；不如说更像一场爆炸。在房间外面，那些投射们死命地喊叫。“这他妈的是啥！”伊姆斯问。

 

“尤瑟夫最新的炸药。”亚瑟得意一笑。接着另一轮爆炸轰击了整个建筑，“我估计我们可能会需要这个，这炸药至少能挡一挡那些条子。”

 

伊姆斯看一眼手表。“五分钟？”他问。

 

亚瑟摇头，“最多四分钟。”

 

伊姆斯一把拿过科赫夫人的文件夹——科赫，安娜科赫——从地面上，然后回到房间。伊姆斯进去后拉了一把椅子坐在桌边，手中拿着文件夹，科赫夫人抬头瞥一眼，就清楚地看到了文件夹上贴着一块标签——是亚瑟干净整洁的字迹——标签上是她自己的名字。

 

他能从她的眼睛里面读出东西来：她已经知道事情全部结束了。

 

“我们知道劳拉不是你的女儿，科赫夫人。”伊姆斯很冷静地说。

 

科赫夫人皱着眉头，“我不明白你在说什么。”她的声调僵硬无比。“劳拉就是我的女儿；是我生了她。”

 

“我知道她不是。”

 

她移开了视线，眼睛盯着伊姆斯身后的镜子看。

 

伊姆斯已经非常清楚科赫先生什么都不知道。如果空白的证据文件不够，她会非常高兴跟丈夫分开；伊姆斯已经看清了她脸上的罪恶感和恐惧感。她要不然就是希望大家都认为她是清白无辜的（正如特瓦索那样），要不然就是——

 

“你知道迪特尔最后怎么了吗？”伊姆斯问。

 

科赫夫人的脸扭曲了起来，“我——”

 

正在这时伊姆斯正左边的墙裂成了两半，在稍远一点的地方又发生了另一起爆炸。房间里有一扇窗，透过它向外能看到天空阴暗无比。

 

“你到底做了些什么？”然而伊姆斯非常沉着。

 

“迪特尔什么都不知道，”她的声音平淡沉闷，但眼神疯狂。“他的公司把他送去英国呆了一年，但是我仍然留在柏林。有一天……我的宝贝，我的小劳拉……我只是把她留在浴室呆了一分钟！”

 

伊姆斯勉强维持住自己的表情。

 

“我不能告诉他这些。但是我难过得不能吃东西，不能入睡，唯一能想到的就是我杀了我的孩子。唯一能做的就是在街道上连续几个小时地游荡。”她顿了一下。“有一天，我看见一个小女孩在她父母的花园里面玩，她看起来就像是我的劳拉。”

 

伊姆斯点头。“所以你带走了她。”

 

“是的。我带走了他，然后我逃走了。这个女孩的失踪几乎被刊登在了所有的报纸上，所以我告诉迪特尔咱们的屋子太小，接着我们搬到了慕尼黑。我丈夫从英国回来以后，根本就没有注意到有什么不对劲。”

 

门突然间被撞开了。伊姆斯回头，但那不是亚瑟——那是一大群愤怒的、无名的投射，他们一个接着一个地涌进来。科赫夫人吓得大叫，伊姆斯赶快跳起来开火。地面坍塌，破碎，科赫夫人一下子跌进洞中；一个投射透过单面镜从外面扔进来一个桌子，这让一块尖锐的碎玻璃扎进了伊姆斯的身侧。

 

即使他觉得有无数的手在拉扯着他、指甲挖进他的腿、拳头落在他的背上，伊姆斯仍然拼命从桌子底下钻过去，抓到了那份文件，他身上的伤口已经疼得像火在烧。他翻开文件；里面只有一张白纸，纸上是用正体书写的玛利亚 贝肯鲍尔的名字。

 

接着一个投射拿一块砖猛地砸在他的头上。

 

伊姆斯猛地喘息着醒来，接着他能感受到每一次他脸部受到的猛击。下巴上的痛感一点点蔓延，配合着让他死掉的那次头部的撞击，让他晕晕乎乎。当他终于能再次睁开眼的时候，他看到亚瑟正把特瓦索揍倒在地。

 

“我知道了，”伊姆斯说，把冰冷的手搭在自己的脸上肯定会留下可怕伤痕的地方。“我知道劳拉的真名了。”

 

“去你妈的，伊姆斯！”特瓦索大骂。

 

亚瑟再次走向特瓦索，后者立刻四肢着地往后爬。

 

伊姆斯的头都要疼炸了，他的脸被划伤了，看起来就像个恶心的混蛋，而且伊姆斯认为：有那么一些事情、如果做了，就会让一个人从简单的罪犯变成真正的恶人——偷小孩就是这种事之一，但偷小孩的刺激感和植入意念带来的感觉太相像了，原来这就是科布每次工作时的感受吗？当费舍最终打开了保险箱，发现里面的一只纸风车的时候——以及，伊姆斯虽然不知道这意味着什么，但是这只纸风车让费舍哭得撕心裂肺——伊姆斯已经经历过人生中的最大的起伏了——那就是已经完成了的植入，但是结果他现在仍在经历相似的冲击。如果这就是科布一直在承受的东西，那也不难怪他会变得那么娘了。

 

“我还真是谢你全家了。”在他们在收拾行李的时候伊姆斯对特瓦索说。

 

邦诺度跟劳拉正把她熟睡的父母搬到床上去——她已经计划好怎么跟父母解释了，就跟他们说他们只是睡了一个午觉。伊姆斯怀疑他们要进行长谈——而亚瑟正在擦除指纹。

 

特瓦索看向他的眼神都能让牛奶结冰。“要是再让我碰到你，我就要射穿你的蛋蛋。”

 

“没准是我先打死你，”伊姆斯甜甜地说，拔出了手上的管子。“再一次的，确切来说。”

 

特瓦索气到试着用PASIV的箱子砸向伊姆斯的手指。

 

“小心点啊你！”伊姆斯呵斥，立刻缩回手指。

 

“特瓦索。”亚瑟大声喊。他瞥一眼伊姆斯，“我死了之后到底发生了什么？”

 

“我说服了那位可爱的、精神有点问题的科赫夫人，让她把内心最深处最黑暗的秘密告诉了我。”伊姆斯耀武扬威地回答。他知道自己现在笑得像个精神病，但是他实在是控制不了。

 

亚瑟看起来很困惑。“你很……高兴吗？”

 

“我都欣喜若狂了。”

 

特瓦索指着亚瑟，“你男友就他妈是个疯子！”他发出嘶声。

 

邦诺度选在这个时候从楼梯上下来，“该走了。”她说。如果这位姑娘能注意到这些人在吵架的话——但是她根本就不在意。“劳拉刚刚把钱打到你的账户上了，特瓦索。伙计们，这次合作很愉快。好吧——”她回头瞥了特瓦索一眼“是跟你们大多数人合作愉快，不论如何。”

 

“她应该把钱打到我的账户上才对，”伊姆斯反驳。“因为看起来我才是做了最多工作的那个。”

 

即使亚瑟看起来对他这种孩子气的方式不满，但因为伊姆斯实在忍不住了，所以他继续控诉，“我还真不知道原来当个盗梦师这么简单，你做的所有事情似乎就是搞砸一切然后让别人给你收拾烂摊子！”

 

他完全忘了还有过费舍的那次任务，于是亚瑟反驳“科比就没有过——”但又立刻闭上了嘴、不管有什么想说都吞回了肚子里，接着亚瑟脸色苍白，就好像他受到了冒犯、非常生气。

 

伊姆斯成年后的大部分时间都用在研究他人这件事上，然而解密亚瑟大量的微妙的面部表情是他最近三年的兴趣。他认为他在最近几月已经对这件事特别有心得了（而且他还加了几条之前不知道的表情信息在自己的记录里，包括亚瑟高潮时的表情跟他在门口乱踢鞋子时亚瑟生气的小表情）。所以他现在非常明白对科布出言不逊的后果，即使不是有针对性的，这也不是通向亚瑟心的最快捷径。

 

亚瑟看向一边。“我们要离开这儿然后分道扬镳。伊姆斯，”亚瑟一只手搭在门上，“一会儿见。”

 

“我就是个蠢蛋。”伊姆斯骂自己。

 

*

 

他们直到三天后才回蒙巴萨。伊姆斯选择了慕尼黑——阿姆斯特丹——雅典——开罗——内罗毕的那条路；而他在史基浦机场的某个地方弄丢了亚瑟，这让伊姆斯觉得亚瑟再也不会出现在蒙巴萨了——没准更糟，他可能回到了科布身边；当伊姆斯在开罗等待航班的时候他们可能正坐在科布家的客厅里，喝着红酒，谈论着伊姆斯就是个死鬼混球，以及亚瑟怎么样浪费了生命中的六个月跟一个混蛋在一起，接着他们可能会把孩子们锁在游戏室里接着他们开始做爱——哦不，不，最后一个真的太疯狂了，这让伊姆斯一段时间内都不能入睡——但是当他回了家，亚瑟就在那里。

 

“你什么时候回来的？”伊姆斯问，把他的包放到门边的地板上。

 

亚瑟看起来有些不知所措。“几小时前刚回来；我从迪拜飞回来的。”

 

伊姆斯的神经一下子松弛下来，激动非常，在一瞬间百感交集。曾经科布差点把他们全部丢到迷失域中，而且里面有不是一条而是两条重大秘密，现如今又有特瓦索这么个傻蛋。伊姆斯对身边那些人的不称职和无作为感到厌烦，他对他的日常工作感到无聊，而且他讨厌跟亚瑟分开、明明是他们俩是那么棒的一对儿。他们一直都是最棒的。最近他生活中的所有事情都乱七八糟——但是亚瑟会离开他的这个想法让他感觉相当难受。

 

他走向亚瑟，但亚瑟只是站在原地，手臂放在身侧，脸色苍白，僵硬地立着。

 

“你是在闹别扭吗？”伊姆斯问。

 

“我不知道你在说什么，”亚瑟紧绷绷地说，“但闹别扭的大概不止我一个人吧。”

 

“那你还有什么问题？”伊姆斯的声音平稳，但是透出了疲惫的沙哑，他还用手挠着脸，那里留着多天未刮的胡渣。

 

亚瑟扯着伊姆斯的衬衫前襟把他拉过来。“没有任何问题。”他回答。这时伊姆斯感觉到亚瑟整个人都汗湿了，湿漉漉的。“你在慕尼黑所做的一切都非常——令人印象深刻，让我叹为观止。”

 

“你不生气我说了盗梦师的事情吗？”

 

“我生气，”亚瑟承认，“但是接着我又想到你在这次工作中做得那么棒，我就什么都不在乎了。”

 

“呼，”伊姆斯终于放下心，因为亚瑟不再生他的气了；他现在简直高兴得发狂。接着他的手摸上了亚瑟的腰。“我们是不是又回到了我比科布还厉害的那段时光了？告诉我，我是不是比你合作过的所有盗梦师都要厉害？”

 

“我可不想让你骄傲过头。”亚瑟抬抬眉毛。然而对伊姆斯来说，他已然了解这句话中暗含“当然”的深意。

 

伊姆斯轻声笑出来。他最近的生活没准有些缺乏理性，但是现在他的臂弯里有亚瑟，而且这所有的一切都是生命中小小的进步，接着两人吻在了一起。亚瑟的嘴微微张开，伊姆斯的舌头舔舐了进去，轻轻地压在亚瑟的嘴唇上。他们的髋部贴合着对方，伊姆斯能感受到亚瑟摸着他头发的手，这让他的下腹开始发烫。

 

仅仅只是个再普通不过的吻，可是在此刻却是那么美妙，甚至比他单枪匹马搞定科赫的盗梦工作带给他的成就感更美，何况这份工作已经让他很难以置信了。他简直不敢相信自己最后关头的那份幸运；最近两个月内他已经连接承担了两个盗梦师的烂摊子，虽然是以两种不同的方式。

 

他的脑子里突然冒出一个主意，于是他把亚瑟拉开了一点距离。“其实我应该去做一个盗梦师。”

 

亚瑟眨巴着眼睛。“什么？”

 

“我应该去做一个盗梦师，”伊姆斯重复。“如果随便一个狗屎都能搞定这个工作那为什么我不行？我对这很在行；我能做到最好。”

 

伊姆斯觉着这事极其合理。他可以成为一名盗梦师，然后亚瑟可以做他的前哨。

 

亚瑟只是盯着他，眉间慢慢隆起一个褶。“但是你是个伪变术士。”

 

“我的好亚瑟，”伊姆斯耐心地说，“一个人是可以同时戴好几顶帽子的。”

 

亚瑟脸上的表情发生了微妙的变化，但是伊姆斯不能读懂其中的含义，于是问“你想不想——？”

 

“可以。”亚瑟激动地打断了他。

 

伊姆斯哼哼，“可是你还不清楚我要讲什么呢。”

 

“你想问我现在想不想跟你做爱，”亚瑟回答，他有几缕头发翘了起来，打破了那些发蜡的控制，与此同时也有一滴汗水沿着伊姆斯的背部滑落。“答案是可以。我的答案永远都是可以。”

 

“事实上，”伊姆斯回答，“我正要问你能不能赏光做我的前哨。”

 

“当然可以！”亚瑟回答。“现在快脱掉我的裤子！”

 

他们跌跌撞撞地做着一路移动到卧室，把衣服脱得满地都是。一进房间裸裎相对，伊姆斯就把亚瑟搡倒在床上，毫不留情地舔吸他的阴茎。亚瑟立刻被逼出了哭声，腰拼命向上顶起，好让他的阴茎能进得更深，但是伊姆斯的双臂紧紧环着亚瑟的腿，牢牢按住了他。伊姆斯能感觉到亚瑟的手指再次在他的头发里纠缠，他尽量放松自己的喉咙好让亚瑟伸得尽可能的远，湿滑的舌头舔舐过亚瑟阴茎的底面。

 

“伊姆斯，”亚瑟呻吟。

 

他往后退了些距离直到阴茎只留下头部在他嘴里，亚瑟的手紧紧揪住他的头发，开始轻轻地扯；他的嘴虚张着，眼睛闭着，脸蛋儿跟耳朵血红。经过这几个月之后，伊姆斯仍然发现亚瑟是那么的光彩夺目，特别是他现在的样子，坦率又奢淫。伊姆斯松开了对亚瑟的禁锢，他把手移到亚瑟抖个不停的大腿中间，往下重新摸上他的阴茎，这让亚瑟扭动着，颤抖不已。伊姆斯的手紧紧抱着亚瑟的大腿，不让他抚摸自己。

 

亚瑟咒骂着，撑起膝盖用脚瞪住床板。“老天、伊姆斯、你的嘴——我快不行了。”

 

他的屁股抬了起来，伊姆斯顺势扶住了他，让亚瑟继续操着他的嘴，亚瑟揪他头发都揪到他痛了。等到亚瑟的声音变得破碎不堪，他就重新把他放下，亚瑟大口喘息着、不住颤抖，只是被快速地舔舐几下阴茎头部就立刻彻底缴械了，伊姆斯跟着咽了下去。

 

当亚瑟还颤抖个不停的时候，伊姆斯挤进了他的双腿间，开始磨蹭着亚瑟的肚皮，把流出来的前液抹在他的腹部。伊姆斯吻着亚瑟每一寸皮肤，舔舐他的乳头，他的锁骨，接着亚瑟伸手紧紧抱住了他。他能感觉到亚瑟胸膛下砰砰跳动的心脏，跟自己心脏的跳动节奏完美契合。

 

伊姆斯随时都可能要射出来了。“我们会是最棒的，亲爱的。”他开始失控的时候在亚瑟耳边呢喃，撞击亚瑟的力道大得让床板嘎吱乱响。“你明白吗，我们连做爱都做得这么出色。”

 

“我明白。”亚瑟轻柔地在他的耳边低语，在伊姆斯射出来的时候紧紧环着他。

 

*

 

事实上他们就是那么出色。伊姆斯不是那种会讲“我早跟你说了吧！”的家伙，但是他发现他们一起进行的事情发展得非常顺利、每次盗梦都会圆满完成。他跟亚瑟一起工作时总能将任务完成到极致，即使是亚瑟装作因为随便一个滑稽的理由讨厌他的时候。正如以前那样，他们现在仍然打打闹闹、互相争吵，有那么一次还在制定计划的时候互相乱扔东西，但是在梦中他们就配合得非常和谐，完美无比。这就像是一支交响曲；他们俩都是该死的莫扎特。

 

*

 

除此之外，亚瑟似乎有什么别的改变，因为当他们工作的时候，他会突然跳到伊姆斯身上抱住他——由于特别随便的一个什么原因：比如当伊姆斯想到一个特别靠谱的计划的时候，或者是当他们即兴发挥结果做出了比原计划更棒的结果的时候，甚至有一次是在伊姆斯拒绝了一个明显会搞砸的工作的时候。还有那么一次伊姆斯通过墮醒回到现实，发现亚瑟竟然正蜷在他的脚边，就像一只小狗。不知道是伊姆斯高超的盗梦技巧吸引了亚瑟，亦或是那套专门为会见客户买的全新的登喜路的西装点燃了亚瑟的心，但是不管哪种，伊姆斯都十分明显地获益了，所以他也没什么可抱怨的。他们俩以前经常做爱，但是现在起码增加了三倍。

 

“你最近怎么一直乐滋滋的？”有一天尤瑟夫问伊姆斯，因为觉着他一直笑嘻嘻的太恶心了。阿琴最近搬回了乌干达，那儿离她的家更近些，而尤瑟夫就是个十足的混蛋。

 

“呃、但是，尤瑟夫，”伊姆斯解释，“我天生就是个挺快乐的人，难道你不知道吗？”

 

他看到亚瑟对他翻了翻眼睛，然后得意一笑，接着尤瑟夫一语中的，“哎哟，你们俩都是快乐的家伙。”

 

不幸的是，那些违法盗梦团体一直试图突破蒙巴萨的壁垒，妨碍伊姆斯不与任何无能蠢货合作的原则。更具体的说，这发生在这对盗梦-前哨二人组的第四份工作的时候，那时他们在克罗地亚刚刚结束一个对油界大亨的盗梦，那位油界大亨传闻是个提倡积极军事化的人。在*扎达尔一个阴沉沉的午后，伊姆斯在一个海边咖啡厅里找到了亚瑟，他正凝视着手机屏幕，眉头皱皱的。虽然亚瑟很喜欢皱眉头，但是伊姆斯知道他这次的表情并不意味着好消息。  
注：扎达尔Zadar，南斯拉夫港口。

 

在伊姆斯坐到他身边的时候，亚瑟错开了他的视线。“刚刚科布给我打了电话。”

 

伊姆斯全身绷紧了。“那你跟他说了什么？”他冷静地问。

 

“我告诉他我们有别的活要干。”亚瑟回答，最后还是看向了伊姆斯的眼睛。

 

“你这么说了？”伊姆斯问，他一下子倒回椅子里，不知道该说些什么了。“你拒绝了科布？”

 

这是伊姆斯从不敢奢望见证的东西；亚瑟是他知道的人中最忠诚的一个，一直陪伴在科布左右，与他同甘共苦（即使科布就像是*早餐麦片广告里面的那只疯鸟一样），而且在他认识这两个人的这么多年来，他就压根没听过亚瑟对科比说个“不”字。就算在那次科布要他们从楼顶上跳下来、并且亚瑟真的完全被吓坏了的时候；就算是在那次植入意念的工作中、他们距离坠入迷失域只有 一步之遥的时候。  
注* coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs即 cuckoo for cocoa puffs，是1958年上市的早餐麦片的广告语，Cocoa Puffs的吉祥物就是一只名叫Sonny的卡通杜鹃鸟（Cuckoo），它经常以很二的形象出现，在广告结束时往往会说"I'm Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs"。因此这句话在流行语中多指那些疯疯癫癫的人。

 

“那他怎么说？”

 

“我觉得他没事。”亚瑟过了一会儿才吭声，声音稍稍拔高，说得很慢，而这就是他说谎的时候才会表现出来的语气。

 

事实上，科布简直发了狂，而且责骂了他，并且告诉亚瑟他让他非常失望——那是亚瑟的软肋。但是之后在宾馆房间伊姆斯让亚瑟明明白白的了解了他是多么的感激他做出了这样的决定。

 

伊姆斯不觉的他做的有多奇怪，即便所有的时间他都在感慨自己终于松了口气、亚瑟也好好在他身边呆着而不是跟着科布以及科布那些喜欢乱开枪的投射们环游世界，因为亚瑟再也不是科布的前哨了，他现在是伊姆斯的前哨，而且他属于伊姆斯的大床、属于伊姆斯的公寓、属于伊姆斯的整个生命——这时候亚瑟一把捏住了他的脸。

 

“伊姆斯，我哪里都不会去，”亚瑟非常坚决，眼睛黝黑眼神愤怒，“所以别再像个傻子一样了行不行。”

 

所以这一切就像是没有三层梦境的植入意念，因为伊姆斯他奇迹般的做到了。

 

*

 

在结束了费舍的那份工作和把亚瑟领到蒙巴萨然后自己成为一个盗梦师的之间的某段时间，伊姆斯忘记了多米尼克科布——忘记了永远也不要低估这个人的行动力——这也是科布跟亚瑟能成为盗梦行业最棒组合的原因，而且亚瑟又是那么有能力的前哨，科布只需要发号施令。尽管之前发生过无数事情，但是伊姆斯尊敬科布。科布魅力非凡，而且还有精妙绝伦的创意，亚瑟每次提到他语气里面都充满着自豪感。

 

低估科布是非常不妙的事，另一个原因就是他是个完全的控制狂。

 

有天他们刚从克罗地亚回到家，伊姆斯到超市想要买点三明治的配菜。他正找着腌黄瓜，这时候手机响了起来；他从口袋掏出手机，对着闪烁的屏幕挤着眉头，那里写着“未知来电”。

 

以为是哪个客户或者他的联系人，所以伊姆斯接通了。“Hello？”

 

没有回答。

 

伊姆斯又试着说了其他语种：“Habari? Marhaba? Goedendag?”他随意地问着，同时放开了手中的推车，立刻躲进一个没人的过道里；瓦尔特PPK/S正在藏在枪套里，收在他的右腿侧，他的匕首卡巴TDI正贴在枪套的左侧。从他的这个位置——香蕉区的前面，可以同时盯防前门和侧门。

 

“伊姆斯。”结果手机里传过来科布的声音。

 

那一刻伊姆斯差点把手机甩出去；这让他不小心撞到了一个正在挑选猕猴桃的老绅士，后者狠狠瞪了她一眼。“你好啊科布，”他恢复自己的礼仪举止后立刻接起了电话。“真是太让人惊喜了，你最近怎么样？孩子们过得好吗？”

 

接着又是另一个长到能让人怀孕的停顿。

 

“伊姆斯。”科布重复，语带威胁。

 

“对没错现在接电话的就是我本人！”伊姆斯抓狂。这个过道不是进行对话的好地方，“有什么事要我帮忙的吗？”

 

结果科布挂了电话。

 

“好吧，这还真让人不安。”伊姆斯嘟囔。

 

“我们应该升级手机了。”他回家后告诉亚瑟。亚瑟把那些袋子接了过来，在伊姆斯习惯性地把它们乱塞乱挤之前收拾到了合适的地方；伊姆斯坐在桌边看亚瑟准备着意大利面。“与此同时，我们还应该换个手机号，没准还应该换个名字。我听说最近几年斐济这个名字比较流行。”

 

亚瑟慢慢转过头盯着他。“伊姆斯，你干了什么亏心事了？”

 

他简单地思考了一下要不要告诉亚瑟今天发生了什么，但是首先，伊姆斯知道亚瑟已经认为他跟科布的那段关系已经结束了；其次，他最不想看到的事情就是亚瑟因为内疚而偷偷逃回洛杉矶、去治愈并恢复科布那消失已久的理性；再次，这通电话已经快把他吓死了。亚瑟跟他在蒙巴萨呆着才是最安全的，或者至少是跟他以及他的一大堆武器呆着才是最安全的。到目前为止科布看起来还不知道他们现在在哪儿，可能。于是那天晚上，伊姆斯把窗户跟门都上了三道保险，以防万一嘛。

 

下一次的“未知来电”是在两周后。伊姆斯根本就不想接电话，但是亚瑟可爱地看了他一眼。

 

幸运的是，这次不是科布打来的；这次是伊姆斯的一个老熟人，打过来是想请他做他们的伪变术士。这可不像亚瑟跟科布的那种状态，因为伊姆斯跟这位盗梦师合作过多次，那些经历让他没多少机会选择——但是即使他有的选，伊姆斯也会接下这份工作。唯一不太开心的是他被告知这次工作的前哨已经有人选了，而且他们小队不准备再找另外一个；伊姆斯需要独自一人赶往*奥斯陆。伊姆斯本身并不介意，但是他已经习惯了亚瑟呆在他身边。  
*Oslo奥斯陆——挪威首都

 

亚瑟并不开心，但他说得相当委婉。

 

“我甚至都不知道你那个老熟人是谁。”他在伊姆斯匆忙收拾的时候说道，而且如果不是他而是个别的谁这样对伊姆斯说话，他肯定要说他喋喋不休了。

 

“你这么关心真让我感动，我的心肝大宝贝儿。”伊姆斯对他说，同时随便地往包里塞了几件针织套衫，“我跟你保证，除了你以外，帕特尔我在这几年合作过的人里面算好的了。所以别用你那个可爱的小脑袋想太多了。”

 

亚瑟眯眼，“'帕特尔'，嗯？”

 

结果在他们到指定地点集结的时候帕特尔对伊姆斯说的第一句话就是，“我刚刚接到了这个世上最可怕的电话，哥们儿！到底谁他妈是亚瑟？！”

 

伊姆斯欠维吉 帕特尔一个人情已经五年了，最开始是他们在伦敦共同执行任务，因为伊姆斯的失误而让他们遭到一个恶势力团伙的围殴，当时帕特尔救了他，替他受过。帕特尔是为数不多的早期跟伊姆斯合作过的人之一——即使跟伊姆斯比起来他也算是个特别冲动的热血派——但是他总是能找到某种程度上比较安全而且薪水高得吓人工作，而且另一方面，如果伊姆斯不得不把亚瑟留在肯尼亚好几个月，那么他至少也该给亚瑟一大笔钱、补偿下后者。（这个的负面影响就是这几周让他特别想退出、跑回去跟亚瑟做爱、一天三次。他现在的状态简直就是性冷感。他是真的想亚瑟了，想他的那种人格魅力，所以他准备偷偷给亚瑟打几个电话。）

 

“我告诉过你别再工作打电话给我，”亚瑟批评他。“你是想被逮起来吗？ ”

 

“那你干嘛还接？”伊姆斯问。“你想我的声音了吗？你现在正穿着什么衣服啊？”

 

亚瑟直接挂了电话。

 

直到伊姆斯跟帕特尔到达废弃的安全屋之后，他才见到蹲在门口的另一个队员，本 阿卜杜勒，接着他意识到什么事儿不对劲。

 

“你一定就是伪变术士了。”阿卜杜勒握住伊姆斯的手使劲儿晃。

 

“那你一定就是筑梦师了。”伊姆斯回应。

 

阿卜杜勒抬起了眉毛。“不，我是前哨。”

 

“那谁是筑梦师？”伊姆斯立刻紧张到肚子都绞起来了。

 

“他早就到了。”帕特尔说。“他说你们早就认识了。”

 

“伊姆斯。”一个熟悉的声音传来。

 

伊姆斯僵住了。他慢慢地转过头，多米尼克科布走进他的视线——他一定是在他没注意的时候进来的，没准是在一开始他们互相介绍的时候。科布的脸色异常冷酷，伊姆斯立刻明白：在自己血花四溅、或者至少脸被打到开花之前，只有一次机会为自己澄清。伊姆斯知道如何打斗，而且他身手还不错。但是科布比他块头更大（精神力也是），而且他意识到，在他把科布打伤之前科布肯定能先朝他开出好几枪。跟疯狂的人干架可不是伊姆斯要干的事儿的名单的榜首。

 

“科布，真高兴再见到你！”伊姆斯爽朗地说，向科布走过去，就好像是后者从没在电话里骚扰过他一样，接着那瞬间科布猛地打向了伊姆斯的肚子。

 

伊姆斯疼得弯下了腰；整个屋子好像在旋转，肺里的空气好像都被吸干净了。

 

“我操？！”伊姆斯大口喘着。他眼前有小黑点在跳舞，他使劲眨眼想把它们赶走。科布给了他该死的一记右勾拳。

 

“你偷走了我的前哨！”科布大吼。

 

伊姆斯愣愣地抬头看他。“你再说一遍？”

 

科布用指头狠狠戳着他，指责道“你，偷了，我的，前哨，”伊姆斯没吭声，接着科布直截了当地加上了那个名字，“亚瑟。”

 

“听着，科布，”伊姆斯解释，一脸痛苦地直起身，帕特尔跟阿卜杜勒在房间的另一边围观着，“你完全搞错了。亚瑟不是我的前哨。等等，抱歉，那不是真的；他是我的前哨，但是他——”

 

“你这该死的骗子！”科布呵斥，“邦诺度告诉我她跟你们在慕尼黑合作过！”

 

“哦。”这个字就是伊姆斯全部的回应了，因为，嗯哼，否定他有什么用呢？

 

现在科布脸上的表情跟他们在费舍那次工作中的第一层他对着亚瑟大吼的表情别无二致：脸涨红，眼神疯狂。然而这一次，他是对着伊姆斯。

 

科布活动了下下颌。最后，他愤愤地问“所以你们还没有——？”

 

“亚瑟不仅仅是我的前哨。”伊姆斯小心地回答。

 

当科布试着冲向他的时候，伊姆斯赶紧抬起手臂自卫，“我们正在谈恋爱呢！”他大叫。

 

科布立刻僵住了，一只紧握的拳头正停在伊姆斯的脸上。“啥？”

 

“我们正在谈恋爱。”伊姆斯重复。他往后退了一点，离开了科布的攻击范围。

 

科布的嘴巴张开又关上，关上又张开。“但——但是我以为亚瑟不喜欢你。”

 

“他那是在试着掩饰对我真实的感情，”伊姆斯说，“我们都在处理这件事。”

 

“但是亚瑟曾经说过如果一定要他要在跟你出去约会跟搭上一个连环杀手的车回家之间做选择的话，他会严肃地考虑一下的！”

 

伊姆斯撅起嘴。“但是你想，他的心思明显是趋向于跟我约会！而不是跟同事在一起共度柏拉图般的一夜！所以你懂的，这就他对我的那种非常微妙的爱意。”

 

科布盯着他。伊姆斯试着鼓励性的微笑，但他觉得这更像是某种奉承。无论他的表情是什么，都让科布的表情变得更疑惑了，而且他还插起了手，嘴巴扭着。

 

“我不信你。”

 

伊姆斯叹气，“你当然不会。”他拿出手机打了亚瑟的电话。“给你，你跟亚瑟说。”

 

可疑地斜了伊姆斯一眼，科布从他手中拿走了手机，贴到自己的耳朵上。“亚瑟吗？”他问。“亚瑟！别挂电话——不、伊姆斯没死！嘿你把我当成什么人了！？他好好的就在这儿呢，我们在奥斯陆。”

 

“你好啊亲爱的。”伊姆斯在旁边喊，希望亚瑟能听见他的声音。

 

科布转过身，皱着眉头，阿卜杜勒趁机凑近伊姆斯，“亚瑟，嗯？”他一脸很懂的样子，一副推理家的表情。“我跟他合作过一次，他真是个非常——”

 

“给我停止想象。”伊姆斯打断他。“否则我不会对我的举动负责。而且，科布也会射穿你的膝盖。”

 

“你什么意思，你们已经住在一起了！？”科布一边大声问。“我离开还没有一年呢！”

 

阿卜杜勒赶紧脚底抹油。

 

最后，科布走到伊姆斯身旁。他带着一种局促不安的表情把手机还给了伊姆斯。虽然他眼神还是很疯，但是愤怒已消大半。“亚瑟跟我确认了你说的那些话，”科布干巴巴地说。“而且，他还骂我是个混球，还挂了我的电话。”

 

伊姆斯控制不住得意的笑，“我早就跟你说过——”

 

突然间，科布环绕住伊姆斯的肩膀，拥抱了他。

 

“怎么了？！”伊姆斯怕怕地问。

 

“欢迎来到我们的大家庭。”科布忿忿不平。

 

“我应该更认真地调查科布的背景的——看有没有精神病史。”帕特尔站着远远地说。

 

*

 

奥斯陆的工作之后的几个月，他们俩有个在*暹粒的活儿，在亚瑟看着他在*moleskine笔记本上匆匆记下的笔记的时候，他说“我们还得有个筑梦师才行。我不觉得我们俩能筑成比现实中的那个更精巧的*吴哥窟。我昨天在公园画了一些草图，还看了关于这个的电影，但是——”  
注*Siem Reap暹粒——位于柬埔寨  
Moleskine——源于法文鼹鼠皮（moleskin），MOLESKINE在二十世纪已经成为欧洲艺术家和知识分子手中的传奇笔记本。  
Angkor Wat吴哥窟——位于柬埔寨

 

“什么电影？”伊姆斯打断他。

 

“古墓丽影。”亚瑟回答，伊姆斯转转眼睛，但是亚瑟接着说道：

 

“我想请科布做这个。“

 

接着两人就爆发了一场长长的争论以及一场令人尴尬的玩闹般拍打的斗争。伊姆斯眼瞅着亚瑟拿出手机只按了两个数字、科布的名字就出现在屏幕上。

 

“等等！”伊姆斯喊，从亚瑟的手中抢走手机，“按下免提，我必须要听着。”

 

在响第二声的时候科布就接起了电话。“喂？”

 

“我是亚瑟。”亚瑟轻快地说，“伊姆斯跟我需要个筑梦师。你有时间吗？”

 

那边是个长长的停顿。“这很怪诶。”科布最后说。

 

亚瑟看起来有点生气。“这意思是行还是不行？”

 

“这真的很怪诶！”科布重复，“我是说，好的，行，我当然可以做你们的筑梦师，但是——难道你们不觉得叫我来加入你们的工作很奇怪吗？”

 

“这一点也不奇怪。”亚瑟很肯定地说。

 

伊姆斯从桌子另一半看着亚瑟，笑了。在科布同意帮他们设计宏伟的寺庙之后，他们的目标就会把自己的秘密和自己的慕设置到庙里去，而且他们完成任务后能回到家，回到蒙巴萨，躺在他们的大床上，没准晚些时候还能跟尤瑟夫出去喝一杯，帮他物色个新对象。最后，在几周后或几月后可能会有另一份工作，但是伊姆斯觉着这也不错。

 

“我能把我的孩子也顺便带来吗？”科布问。

 

“闭嘴吧科布，别扫了我的兴。”伊姆斯说。


End file.
